The Little Black List
by The Ravaja of Dejeneration
Summary: Its Been 8 Years since they said 'I Love You' for the first time. Love has blossomed, but Sakura wants something more and Tomoyo has a little something for young innocent Sakura in a little black notebook. Rewritten. Lemon Warning for Most Chapters.
1. How it Began

_**Hey there! The Rav is Back After Ages on End! Can't Believe it but to my Readers, I'm sorry for keeping you in suspence after all this time, for this Hiatus is finally OVER!**_

_**So What will be my First Course of Action on my Return? Well, after re-reading this old Fave, I realized how much I've changed over the years in mindset, I wrote this **_

_**when I was 16, and now I'm 20!**_

_**There needs to be a Change, a new direction for Little Black List. I love doing this Story and I still feel there is potential. To simplify, I'm going to make it Better.**_

_**So I'll Say to My Old Fans, if You're Still There, **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Summary - Its Been 8 Years, 8 Years since they said 'I Love You' for the first time. Love has blossomed, but Sakura wants something more and little Tomoyo has a little something for young innocent Kinomoto Sakura in a little black notebook.

* * *

Prologue - Starting Off

"I LOVE YOU!" I hollered the three words at 10 years old.

After all we been through, capturing 52 cards, the judgement, transforming them to be under my jurisdiction; and after saying those 3 words, it was over. The cards are safe under my name; now

I'm labeled as the most powerful person in the world magically. The world is safe, but now that is all done and dusted, I'm back to a normal life again. No longer do I have to right the chaos of stray cards, because the number one focus is one boy, my Syaoran. After we saved everyone from the Nothing, we started seeing each other, and we tried as many times as we possibly could without Toya spoiling my mood.

After those 2 months, he had to go back to Hong Kong, but he promised that he will come back to Tomoeda. At 14, he finally came, transfered to the same school as I was, but in different classes.

Those lunch periods was our outlet to cherish any and every moment together.

We snuck a lot of hugs behind my brother's back, safely all the while, but he eventually caught up. It took a long time for him to accept our love, but he did, praise Yukito-san for that. We've been through loads of dates; movies, swimming, chilling at the beach you name it. After every date we showed our love before splitting off, often at some spot near my home, we would lean on a wall or a lamp post and gaze for however long we don't know. It will simply end with a kiss, and as the months and years went by, our passions fog all conscious thought. From sweet and short, to...oh.

"How was the movie Sakura?"

"Wonderful, but you know what was the best part though?"

He nudged my arm, "Do tell."

I got closed to the shell of his ear and whispered, "That I watched it with you my love."

He turned to face me, our hands roaming in each others hair, gripping gently while our lips seal together, a gentle suction forming without fail. After its done, we gaze again; locked forever in a dream that we will never ever want to get out of. Time passes freely, often not knowing that its pass 10 or 11 at night, much to my brother's utter annoyance, and sometimes Kero-chan has a problem with it. The years went by and the level of control between us was diminishing. Our kisses, out of control in our rooms, barely gripping any common sense in the streets. By 17, we felt that it's about time...

Together in the living room, we let our dance of carnal desire set off. All alone, no one to bother us, not even Kero-chan, thanks in part to him being a heavy sleeper. We came back from a dinner date near the beach, tanning and swimming in the afternoon, dinner and a hot kiss afterwards that led to my home. Syaoran stopped me at the usual spot; but our gaze held longer than ever.

I grabbed him by the button up dress shirt and moaned out just in anticipation of another kiss. We smelled of the beach, but his prominent scent roamed as I got closer to his chest. It set off something in me...

"Syaoran," he combed my hair back, then brought his hand to make me face him and went for my neck.

"Sakura, oh baby," the whispering made my toes curl. "I can't take it, do you want this? There's no going back from this point on,"

"Oh Syaoran, hmmm. Oh god make me yours. I love you till my dying days, please Syaoran. I've been waiting, anticipating,"

I unlocked the gate and pulled, no dragged Syaoran in. Flip flops and clothes were left to form our own trail as for some odd reason we made it to the living room couch. All these years, the yearning for this moment is finally being rewarded. He had his jeans and trunks while I was left with my shorts and bikini. We've had times before, where the only thing we want to do was look at our bodies, how we respond and how we feel, his chest, so defined, such a great bed for my hands to lay on and the gasp of air he makes when I start to lather feather light kisses around his dark nipples.

This is much better than those times, less restraint than before, almost wild and on fire from our hearts. My lips took his nipple and with authority I suckled on it, gripping on the cushion below us as at the same time, Syaoran had his hands on my shorts. His hands cupped my rear, pushing me up as I continued my assault. One of his hands moved to the side, a finger gripping at the waistline but afterwards, a little finger got in. I felt him scouting in me, touching the strings of my bikini and the rush happened, he let that little digit into my most intimate area.

His finger lightly pressed at the top, near the clit that litle bundle of killer nerves. He just rested there to make me squirm and pant like I just ran a marathon. I couldn't help but feel a hot blush across my cheeks, it felt almost...embarassing to look at Syaoran. Yes we did...experiment with our sensations, but we never took off everything. Once I felt him pulling down my shorts bit by bit, exposing the string bikini; the next thing I knew I grabbed his zipper and pulled with a vengeance.

Pulling down his jeans just an inch off, but a really hard part of him showed off underneath his trunks. My gosh, he's like a stiff tower of flesh and to grab him...

"God SAKURA!"

It makes me think like I could control him, and that his...his, rod was my controlling joystick. Yeah, I was controlling his emotions, his sensations just by having my hands moving up to the tip of his...oh I can't say that word its so embarassing!

"Syaoran, you're so warm. It's almost radiating," I cooed in the sexiest voice I could muster before I started kissing the very tip of him, still covered by his trunks.

"Sakura, please oh..." his fingers made it to his tip and started pulling on his flesh as I kept kissing, but I put an end to his self pleasuring.

"No you don't Syaoran, this is from me to you. I have absolutely no intention of turning back. I need you Syaoran, baby?"

I have no clue how the voice got to that tone, but it was having an effect on Syaoran. The first thing he did was grab me up, face to face and we kissed yet again. He turned us over, careful not to make us fall over to the carpet. This was harder than any other kiss, as if synchronized. Our tongues rolled out into each other, groans and sighs calling out as we let go for air only to join back in our own carnal dance.

He tore off my top, leaving only air to cover my chest. His lips pulled off my lips and gently gazed on my perky nipple. He witnessed it grow and to make matters to his own, he blew a light breeze on it. The blush that formed went from my face all the way down to my chest. I was simply flushed in crimson red.

Next thing I know, he started to suckle; latching his mouth around as if trying to devour my left nipple. My mind went into some whirlwind, comprehension was out of the door from that massive suction. It was all instinct, my hands gripped his head and my legs hooked his waist. He then changed sides, as if he was thirsty, desperate to keep himself alive in a drought. My hands had minds of their own. Their first target was Syaoran's trunks, a stray little finger grabbed the waistband and stretched it out, before letting go with a tight snap. That made him let go and make one hell of a sexy moan, I moaned back both in agony that he isn't licking me and how...how fucking hot all this is going for us. We stopped for a minute, taking deep breath after deep breath and realizing how far we've come tonight. In nothing but the bottoms of our swimwear, sweating like there was a sweltering sun right above us.

My hands and his did the same thing, pulling off our tiny coverings. The strings unraveled as they traveled down my legs, and he aided with the release of his trunks; pulling them down and throwing them in some other direction, possibly where all our other clothes went to. Now, the heat was building up, so hot it could rival Firey. Still on top of me, he gave a tiny kiss, not like the all so messy kiss earlier but a simple loving kiss. It seemed to tell me how much he loves me, and like he said before, there was no turning back. Once we go ahead, we are together, and I love him so much.

"I love you too," did he just replied to my thought?

But without even thinking back to that, I just kissed him, a harder kiss than before adding fuel to the fire between us. But with whatever coherent thought he had, Syaoran took his jeans and from the pocket there was a little packet protection.

"Prepared long ago didn't you?"

"I just had to Sakura, your so fucking irresistable. This is just in case something like this happens,"

"Hmm, such a good man. A scout is always prepared for anything,"

"Come on, I wasn't even one,"

"Shut up and put it on hot stuff."

I can't believe I'm saying stuff like that... Like another side of me, or else I'm not me, am I Mirror!

"Ooh yeah," he kissed the nape of my neck. "Sakura, please Sakura."

"Do it Syaoran,

"Do what?" I growled and pulled his head in to whisper this simple command.

"Make me yours,"

It was nothing but...

* * *

"Oh Sakura-chan what happened! Tell us the feeling, the emotion! Was he really rough on you?"

"HOOEEEE! Tomoyo-chan! Your embarassing me please!"

I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 17 years old, turning 18 in 2 months or so. I still hate math, still love P.E. and I have a job at the local cafe/pâtisserie making awesome desserts mind you. The main thing good about me is my cheerfulness and my ability to somehow go through every single difficult part of my life by telling myself 'Don't Worry, Everything will be Alright!'

Look what it has made me go through, I've risked my childhood life countless times saving the world from rogue cards, then transforming them because of a British windbag. From the last we met, I've grown a little to say the least.

Not as tall as my brother but I reach about an inch below his shoulders. My hair has grown a slight bit, but the pigtails still remain and I have the home to myself more often too. My dad still does tripsaround the world, and my bro is busy with a full time job, yes a Full Time Job. I never thought I'd use that term with my brother.

But now, the most difficult thing, yes, the most difficult thing I have to go through right now is my clique and their discussion of my first time...

"Yeah Sakura-chan, how many times?"

"Naoko-chan!"

"Did he do other positions too? Oh I wish Yamazaki could just devour my nipples like the way Syaoran-kun did you..."

"Ehhhhh CHIHARU-CHAN!"

"A dinner date at the beach, how cosy. Why didn't you just do it at the beach then? It would be so much fun,"

"WWWAAAAAHHH! Hoe, Rika-chan! Come on, I can't say anymore."

What's with this fascination! I know I'm the last one to get the Big O but, goodness don't they remember my threshold of shame? It's been a while since we all gathered up, except for Tomoyo of course. We all have such busy lifestyles.

Naoko just came back from Tokyo, she's doing an internship there at a publishing firm. This is her rare time to get back to Tomoeda, though she admits to missing her boyfriend back in the city. Chiharu is studying to become a kindergarten teacher, she loves kids so much and of course, Yamazaki is still with her as mentioned.

Rika is the first one outof all of us to get that stage, you know. First to get ah...I can't say it, first to get married and now works full time at a department store. Today is a rare day off for all of us, and the subject we went on is all thanks in part to Tomoyo.

I don't why or how but she persuaded me to say out the big details of my first time which was done 5 months ago. But everyone wanted to know, since the young innocent cherry blossom is...HOE!

"Don't you all have some shame from asking all this!"

Tomoyo grabbed my shoulder and I saw stars in her eyes, "Now why should we? This is a big moment in your life Sakura-chan, you're growing up to be a woman and this is just step one!"

I almost wanted to faint at this shameless display, grotesque in my view. Life is not dictated by sex for Clow's sake. I mean if it did there would be some really twisted card that would make others horny and fall for someone in a lustful way which would be so damn wrong! I can get through this, everything will be alright...right?

"Neh Tomoyo-chan! This is not a coming of age, it was just a blur of emotions that got to us."

"But we discussed about each one of our 'deflowering' moments as you like to label them Sakura, you didn't seem bothered when Rika-chan went on about Terada-sensei neh," Naoko had to be so

...ugh!

"I wasn't bothered, because Syaoran and I were ok with waiting."

"Then what about telling us that you had some odd feeling in you,"

"Ehh eh, Chiharu-"

"Don't deny it Sakura-chan, you found the right moment in the end. The beach, the lamp post and then the climax at the living room couch!"

Did she have to say the C word?

"So true Tomoyo-chan," Rika joined in. "It came out from the page of a romance novel."

Now I think of it, couldn't they have made this talk not in my workplace!

"Why talk about it here in my work place?"

"Oh, did you not forget, your employee bonus is one of the best perks ever," chimed Tomoyo.

"You can probably afford the entire cafe," I raged.

All she did was chuckle, "Well I could, but I just want to be in Sakura-chan's work place. I still want to film you at work more and more!"

I simply fainted at the thought.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura-chan?"

It was...fun to say the least. Now I have to face the brunt of my co-workers when my next shift comes, oh what would Kuniko say! Her brazen jokes are humiliating when your the subject of it.

"Say Sakura," Tomoyo got me out of my trance.

"Hm, yeah Tomoyo?"

"Jokes aside here, I'm really glad for you and Syaoran. It seems to take time but you got through it all, I'm so proud."

"Thanks," we stopped and hugged for a minute before continuing our journey back to my home.

"Another Sakura-chan, you seem a little bothered when you did that tell-all. Something the matter between you two?"

I never had the chance to say this since the trio only wanted to know the beans, but now is my chance to talk. Syaoran still loves me, that I can't deny, but...

"For one thing, that was all 5 months ago, and that is a really long time. We had a lot of time together and we-" I was startled by a sparkle and a sweatdrop appeared right at my scalp.

"Oh so you did have plenty of O's, means I missed out my chance to-"

"You will not film this Tomoyo, I draw the line at that. Battles, yes. Costumes, yes, but that, I will refuse thank you very much."

She sighed but smiled back, "If that's what you think then I'll respect that."

"Anyway, about Syaoran...Since this is our first time experience, we kind of...don't really know what we're doing. It's always been driven by instinct, like an animal taking over us. Though, somehow, I wish we could do a little more. I want to show more to my love,"

She pondered a little, then deduced, "I understand that Sakura. At the start of it all its a little foggy, you have to learn your way through. But you have been so innocent and cute that you must've lost out on some important lessons." (thud)

"Eh hehehe...Tomoyo-chan I thought you said no jokes."

"I wasn't kidding, it's just a thought."

Wonderful, my best friend is so blunt...

"But if so Sakura, I wonder if I could give you a little suggestion to get give a little something to Syaoran, something I'll bet he would never expect from you."

I just hope it doesn't involve her making me costumes of a different kind, "W-w-w-w-what could it be? I can be sexy to him Tomoyo."

"But you need to brainstorm a little, to add to the moment of making love and to make each experience unique and memorable."

This feels like an excuse for her to do some filming on me. I don't like this already.

"I keep this at home 'cause it is strictly confidential, for my eyes...and Eriol's only. It's like a blueprint to our nightly activities."

NIGHTLY ACTIVITIES! ...Suddenly I hear the crickets in the background, and why do I feel like that eyes are...on me. Did I just say that out loud?

"Hoe?"

* * *

Penguin Park...the old haunt. Yeah some of the paint has come off the old slide, but memories can never go away after all the battles that happened around that place. I haven't had a battle in nearlya decade, but we're doing a different battle plan.

"So Sakura, without the possibility of crowds looking at your every cute move, I'll share you my dark secret to maintain my love life. Hohohohohoho,"

This makes me want to scratch the back of my head more. "Um, sure thing Tomoyo-chan. As if I don't need to embarass me any further."

I feel like there is some pink glittery background behind Tomoyo right now. "All you need is a pen, a notepad, a really active imagination and the will to try anything, take risks and get that all important adrenaline rush."

Beady eyed moment here. "That's it Tomoyo-chan?"

"Trust me Sakura, thing is I'm so busy I'm afraid I might forget what to do to my Eriol-kun. But, with a little black list in my grasp, the plans I need to give Eriol a good time. Besides, it's a win-win

situation, you'll make Syaoran happy and you'll get that ultimate high. I think you can start with 5 or maybe 10 ideas?"

"Umm, elaborate on the 'Will to try anything' part."

"It's exactly as it states, anything and everything can be done, if you're willing to do it. Like the time Eriol and I - "

"Ehhh save it Tomoyo, that's too much to digest for little old me."

"Hohohoho, but that's how it works. It's just a little list Sakura, besides, who knows what you can do with Syaoran right?"

Willing to try anything, Little Black List? ...What have I gotten myself into?

...Syaoran, wonder how he'll fair with this.

And this my friends, is where it all begins.

* * *

_**There you go my friends, just a short taste of what's to come with this re-boot. I'm sure its quite a shock, but peace out. I'd like to hear the reviews for this one. : ) next chapter should be out in 2 or 3weeks, really busy but I'll do what I can.**_

_**Peace out my old friends.**_

_**BANG BANG!**_


	2. Reflection

**_Once Again, the Rav is back and Ready with Another Chapter of Black List - Redux._**

**_I do not Own CCS, it is Property of CLAMP, and I Don't Own Shangri-La, its Property of Eiichi Ikegami. You'll See Why..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_The Next Day, Sakura's House, Saturday, 12:45 pm_

Now look, I didn't sign up for this, but Tomoyo is a really persistent kind of friend on this sort of field. I mean yeah, my first time was really magical, I'll cherish it for life. But...after that time, we couldn't resist and we went on again...and again...and again. After a date, we made love, every moment we showed our love and yet...somehow I feel like we're uh, not really showing much? I think the term would be we're holding back something. There's also this to take into account, Syaoran is a really busy man. He studies at Tomoeda University, another branch building away from me on Economics, and he works as a part time supervisor at the local real estate firm here, which in turn is also the biggest one. How is it part time you ask? Well, his family bought half the stock of the damn firm. They already want to set their territory on Tomoeda. Bascially Syaoran is there to keep watch since his family doesn't come here often. Syaoran gets the family perk, that's why his hours are very flexible; but he's a gentleman and he would still try to make time to get to work at least 2 days a week, meaning Friday and a weekend. I forgot to mention that his lessons are really long in his second term, which is...now.

Aside from work commitments, he would go back to Hong Kong once in a while if there is a family emergency or to go to see the wedding ceremonies of some of his sisters, which has been the case the last few times. in those 5 months he had to go back 3 times, those were 1 week trips but they felt like forever without him. So to recap; he has a busy schedule, unreal work load to bare with, family that keep him busy with talks and magic and...that the last few moments with him were...almost the same. He takes control, he's always on top, dictate the pace, the moves, I don't do much on him. That is getting stale really bad...

"I feel so demanding on this part, and we're only starting to do it,"

"Don't be Sakura, all those years of pent up emotion has only just erupted. It's only inexperience, the two of you are destined to be forever for sure. But, you better try to get some excitement in your life, or else all this would be torn apart as the months go by," like a shrink Tomoyo counsels me as I poured my heart out on Syaoran-kun.

"But I don't know Tomoyo-chan, I mean it's just hanky panky, is there really need for such planning?"

She let her authority out by stamping her fist on my desk, "Of course there is a need to plan. You can make it simple, but when the days of being elaborate come you need to get the planning right! Like the time I went to the beach and found this amazing cave where I -"

I covered my ears and shook my head so fast it's as if I'm on the rev limiter, "TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Hohohoho, my bad Sakura-chan. I'm just proud of what I've done with my Eriol-kun."

"Eh...? I don't think its in society's wish to know one's escapades. Besides, what you're doing is probably against the law."

"Mhm, I've lost count the amount of times I've broken the law for my acts out there Sakura-chan."

The shiver down my spine, priceless. "Hoe?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't worry, you see we can do anything in this world, just don't get caught doing it. You should have it easier, you have the Sakura Cards to aid you."

"Wah! You expect me to abuse my cards for such...such-"

"Beautiful acts of human love and devotion?"

Sweat drop moment here, "Tomoyo-chan it just seems wrong to abuse them, and I wouldn't see the cards the same again afterwards."

"But think of the possibilities Sakura, you are the Mistress of the Cards, the most powerful girl in the world. I could only wish that I had all the power in the world, the potential power to get me the ultimate experience with my boy, but I shouldn't be complaining, Eriol-kun is a very magical person in many ways. I can see what you can do right now Sakura-chan!"

"What's this I hear about Eriol's magic now?" the voice was from outside.

"KERO-CHAN! We're still settling girl issues!"

"Oh come on! How long does it have to go on for, and what does Eriol have to do with girl issues?"

"Just a few more minutes ok Kero-chan? It's none of your business! I'll be off to my shift anyway."

"Yeah! Thank you but my patience is getting very THIN!"

"Say that again and YOU WON'T GET ANY CUSTARD OR CAKE TONIGHT!"

I felt something pop in me, like a vein just burst or something. But...yeah, I AM the most powerful girl in the world. I have magic beyond anyone's wildest imagination. I saved Tomoeda, and probably the whole world if you think about it. I haven't used the cards that much lately, their only used for if I'm late to work/school or Tomoyo-chan wants to film an epic battle scene and keep it in her newly converted Blu Ray collection. Great, now I see myself in over the top costumes in bright HD. But would the cards do something bad to me if I ...used them for such dirty, filthy and nasty stuff! I mean, its just so wrong, they all have different personalities, it'll feel like one of those...sex groups. I don't know what's that term.

"Sakura-chan, don't feel guilty when you're doing it, besides it's all in the name of fun. You have the power to give him such amazing highs when he comes to your place, or you come to his place, even outside like at the park or even his office."

"Hoe?" his office? "I don't think I'll want to distract him at his workplace." I started changing to my work attire, a black v-neck tee and blue jeans, my name sequined on the left leg. As I pulled off my tank top, Tomoyo started chuckling and I barely heard her whispering something, but can't make it out.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

She shook her head around and exclaimed, "Oh nothing, nothing Sakura-chan, just listing down what I have to do later today."

I blinked a few times before turning back and straightening my shirt. "Alright, chat with ya later Tomoyo-chan."

"Later Sakura-chan," and just after saying good bye, her bodyguard escorts have arrived outside the house.

I turned the knob of the door and Kero dashed in once a gap was made...

"Finally game time! Now get out and let me finish it UNINTERRUPTED! Let's pick up the pace, FIGHT!"

He starts rambling on his game, I wonder why I even bought Street Fighter, I don't play Street Fighter!

* * *

Skating along the usual route pass the cherry blossom trees, I took a leisurely pace for once. Yes, I still make last minute preparations to get to work like I do with school. I've had it with friends spotting that. Today is an exception since I agreed to be with Tomoyo-chan. Thoughts of what my cards can do swirl in my head, a lot of them do have twisted potential now that I think about it. But it's still against what their supposed to do, I can't just abuse them, they'll feel so degraded like slaves to a sick boss or master. Although...some of them seem...NO I won't stoop to that level! That's sick just breaking laws just to get that high? Hmm...that makes it exciting though...

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?" I turned to the voice before I had my face hit flat against a wall and subsequently fell flat on my back.

"Oooh, couldn't stop you in time, sorry!"

Quickly getting back to a vertical base I shook off the dust, "It's alright Kuniko-chan. just a little distracted is all."

"Hah, Sakura you always have something to think about. It's always that rich boy of yours I can tell."

I couldn't help but blush. That's Hojo Kuniko, she's 16 and feisty like a rabid animal. Slightly shorter than me, has bright pink hair that reaches her neck and is often carrying some boomerang charm on her belt; she's often clad in a button up shirt that shows her belly button. She's a hard worker and she's blunt as hell but with a heart of gold, such a caring and selfless girl, though she is quite rough on the edges when she's giving advice to others.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm better off with your part of the job since you always bump into things Sakura-chan,"

"Hey I'm good at making the delicate desserts ok! Who's better at the canele with caramelized bananas and vanilla ice cream. You can't even get the ice cream shaped up properly on the plate. I can't imagine you baking a canele or burning my bananas for that matter."

A small pot seemed to fall on Kuniko after I pointed that revelation, which is true by the way. Before work, she wanted to prove herself in the kitchen. Turns out, I will never trust her with my desserts from that point on.

"You should stick to coffee Kuniko-chan, you are good with the beans."

She simply huffed, "Yeah yeah Sakura-chan."

Kuniko always gives me a chuckle.

"Anyway, what was on your mind before you got drywall on your face?"

* * *

After I dismissed my thoughts to her as just boy trouble with Syaoran, she laid off the subject 'cause when I was done pouring out, we were already at the door of Canvas, it's relatively new, and extremely popular with the young crowd. Entering the vast modern black, white and glass interior, I left my skates at the door where a shelf stands. Kuniko was first up at the counter, haphazardly putting on that black waist high apron. I ran up to the stand to get my apron along with fingerless gloves. I love wearing them when I make my art on the plate.

"Sakura, just in time, your favourite customer is here."

That's where the biggest smile on my face would sprout. There comes by number one customer, never had any item called back from this one and the one thing I get for doing a good plate is a nice kiss on my cherry lips. You probably know who that lucky man is by now.

"Haaaii!" I quickly ran to my station expecting the usual order.

He will always go for, "A Cafe Medici and the Culture Jam please."

The waitress gave a wink and that is my queue to go and get prepping. 5 things are needed on that Culture Jam plate, and he loves them all. A tiny cr me br l e with coconut shreds on top...

"I got the creme here now where's my blowtorch?"

A bread pudding laced with whiskey, sultanas and topped with a caramel brittle...oh and the sultanas are soaked with rum. I can't resist a lick of those sultanas. There's a Petit G teau with some orange peel on top, my favourite, and Kero's too. There comes the easiest to prepare, a cannoli with a blackberry mascarpone filling. If you see now, I still haven't mentioned which one is Syaoran's favourite one of all, the one that gets him the most, it's the one thing I make fresh everytime just as he orders. You know, he is a patient man, and good things go to those who wait.

"Alright, the Sin tart," I whispered while cracking my knuckles.

Now, what is the 'Sin tart'? It's my own creation that the manager loved so much she wanted it on the menu. It's simple, a tart base laced with semi-sweet chocolate. Its filling is of course, chocolate, dark 64% with a bit of white chocolate in there to make a small ripple. To top it off, there's a nice sprinkling of crushed walnuts on top to give it contrast. I got the fresh tart out of the oven and as it cooled I prepared a simple whipped cream. Fast forward pass the cooling of the tart to now the serving, which I always do myself.

"Culture Jam is ready,"

"It's all yours Sakura-chan," Kuniko got the big cuppa ready for me to serve, mocking a kiss at my direction.

I snickered at her, then sauntered my way with the goodies for my Syaoran...

_The two of you are destined to be forever for sure. But, you better try to get some excitement in your life..._

Tomoyo...those words echoed in my head, I couldn't walk away from it after all. After those words, something changed in me, like some sort of shift in my thinking, or lack there of, just gazing at the handsome, dashing...oh so sexy young man already claimed by me in many ways. Oh do I want that shirt off him or do I want it off? I want it off for sure. Somehow, I feel like giving him a piece of my mind, something he should be thinking about the whole day, that thing is me.

"Here you go my sweet, the usual order," I winked at him as I placed the orders on the coffee table.

He chuckled lightly, "Thanks Sakura. I always can't resist these morsels."

I've gotten very accustomed to his rituals, especially here. He goes for the cannoli first, then the pudding, the g teau, the cr me and of course, sin itself. Just as he was about to pick up his spoon to stir his coffee, I grabbed his hand and started stroking like a feather.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow, and that eyebrow trembled lightly. "Sakura, what are you-?"

"Syaoran...so much sweets on this plate. Such a selfish man taking it all on himself, where's my share Little Wolf?"

Woo, I never knew I had it in me, I'm teasing him? But for some reason, instinct was guiding me to do all this. First I got closer to him, scooting on the couch till I was less than an inch away from him. I blew some air to his ear, illiciting a small sigh from my Little Wolf. He's so responsive, yet he always take over me in bed. I want more than that...

"Sakura, this is your workplace, are you trying to get fired?"

"Of course not silly," scooting to the max now, can't go any further, I'm now skin on skin with my boy, well skin on freshly pressed shirt. "I just want a little moment with you. Besides, don't you want...me?"

He swallowed hard, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I think I can enjoy this right now.

"So Syaoran, after work, tonight, your place?"

What choice did he have? He nodded in a pretty submissive fashion.

"I suppose that is a yes. Alright then Syaoran," both of my hands embraced his face and I brought my lips to his cheek. "See you tonight, hot stuff."

Wait, hot stuff? Did I just say that? I clearly lost my mind, but as I got up, I bent low to reach face level again. He blushed, like really hard. I've never seen a blush so red from him in a long time. I wasn't sure what caused it at first, but I saw the direction his eyes were directed at, and then I realized...oh...but I wasn't bothered, in fact, I was...really excited by that thought. I got up and then started walking back...feeling his eyes looking at my tush. Never knew he had it in him too... Man, this is getting something going in me I can't describe it. I can feel it, it's even...oh god my panties! Thank goodness for jeans. As I got back in the kitchen with a light bit of chuckling, I saw the faces around me, all in plain shock. Kuniko, at her station, had some really beady eyes on me. It then dawned on me that I just teased my boyfriend at work, in full view to my other co-workers...and other regulars out there.

This is a very awkward silence until...

"Wow, that's what you call pent up lust eh?"

"Hoe?"

* * *

_Break Time - 5 pm_

After Syaoran was done with his usual plate, he locked a gaze at me through the small window of the kitchen door. His eyes held curiosity, questions that he wanted answered about what I just done. I pretty much did a Public Display of Hell I'm a Horny Girl. He walked away after sometime, and just as he left, a message rang on my phone. Turns out he sent it, it read "Want to discuss this tonight after work?"

I didn't think I could face him after what I've done, and so I told him "Not tonight, I have some chores to do. What 'bout tomorrow then? My shift ends at 6."

His reply was just one word, "Sure."

Most of the shift I had to shift my gaze to the food from my co-workers. All of them had to ask what the hell I was doing to Syaoran there, but I couldn't even look in their eyes for a milisecond! When the clock reached five, I sighed out and got out of there in an instant, not even looking back as Kuniko followed suit. I just want to avoid everyone at this moment.

"Sakura-chan, come on you can trust me; what happened there? If what you were thinking was just making ya horny you could've just said so."

That statement made me stop midway and faint at the spot. "Look Kuniko-chan, you think it's that easy to let out all your frustrations and pent up feelings out like that?"

"Come on, it is. I've lost count how many times have I told my girls about how much I can't TAKE being single. That's where my little bunny at home helps."

I smacked her on the top of her head, "WHAT? A bunny?"

"No you silly! It's my little device, I nickname it bunny OKAY!"

I'm still as puzzled as ever, what is this bunny then? This is confusing me!

"Never mind, and I thought being older meant you know more about life."

Kuniko is a sweet girl, I swear, this is just...ok she isn't perfect. I love her but, she can really be a buzz kill to your soul without fail. Quite a friend isn't she?

"Whatever, now Kuniko, let me do a phone call, you go some place have a good dinner and leave me alone! Don't call me for anything!"

"Hai! Yes sir!" she ran up to me to give a quick hug. "Take care ok, and get that boy."

After she skipped away to her destination, I bought a sandwich at a deli, got out my phone out, completely customed by...you guessed it, Tomoyo. Her corporation still does these things for me. I sat on a bench with sandwich in hand and Tomoyo on speed dial. I guess there is no turning back from this phone call now, nothing will ever be the same again.

"Hey Tomoyo,"

"Sakura-chan, hey. Are you ok there?"

Sigh, this is so complicated to say. "Yes and no really."

"What gives then?"

I told her everything that happened, every little detail of how I flustered my Syaoran-kun. A few of her distinct laughs later, she said she wanted to salute me for growing up in a flash. That is growing up? What is she, twisted in the front of her mind?

"Are you serious Tomoyo-chan? I didn't grow up, I was just a plain horny girl. It's your fault ok!"

"My fault? Sakura, this is your own doing. You decided to give him a show like that, I didn't dictate you to do it. But now that you mention all that, why didn't I come to work and film all that?"

"Ehhhh... But the matter is, I can't stop thinking about having Syaoran in my control, it's taking my mind off work; I can't concentrate."

She laughed again, "Your mind is conjuring what you can do to him. I bet those cards are in them too."

"But how can I do that sort of thing with my cards, it's so wrong to use them that way," but all the more tempting...wah?

"Sakura, this will help strengthen you two. Don't take it so hard, you are following your feelings for him, your feelings are forming a sort of drive, resistance will only cause confusion when Syaoran is clearly perfect for you. Sakura, don't worry, giving in is what you need, just relax and let it take over."

She's like some guru; it's just so damn wrong. How can I tackle this? I can take it, there's no problem, he shouldn't invade my...oh what's the use he'll just control me from start to finish. It's not right, I must do something about that. (Fire in her eyes.)

"Oh this reminds me so much of when you two were challenging for Yukito-san's affection. Romantic rivalries bring the best out of everyone, HOHOHOHOHO! Oh I can't wait to get this on Blu-ray."

A spit take came on queue for me, spitting a good part of that sandwich!

"HOE! How many times do I have to tell ya, I won't get that kind of thing filmed!"

After some...persuasive action, she finally relented. Privacy, thank goodness, I can't imagine myself being exposed if it gets leaked, in HD too!

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?"

"How long is your break time?"

"Oh, it ends at 6...HOOOOOOEEEEE!"

* * *

_Back at Work, 5 Minutes Later..._

"Kuniko-chan! Why didn't you warn me earlier?"

The little pinky crossed her arms and smirked, "You told me not to call you for anything, and to tell you it's break time over would be calling you for something. Promise is a promise Sakura-chan."

"Ehh, Kuniko it's common courtesy to help a friend right?"

"But you said what you said Sakura, by the way we have an order of a Sin tart,"

Ergh, I hate it when she's right. "But-"

"Jinx! You said the B-word after me! Now put that aside and get the dessert ready Sakura-chan," she smiled so sweetly to me.

It's not that I hate her guts, I just hate that she's right, and that Tomoyo's right too. This is the worse day in a while, like everyone is saying that everything I'm saying and thinking is just wrong; no exceptions. I have to endure this shift for another 4 hours, then I'm home free... Oh they just want my blood to boil don't they!

"Who made this tart?"

A young gentleman, about my age, walked up to me, "I did Sakura."

"Where's the fucking nuts on this one? I told everyone a thousand times there has to be walnuts on top! Throw this one out, make a new one, NOW!"

"Uh ah ah ah, yes Sakura!" the youngster quivered back to his station.

This time, knowing very well the eyes are on me, I had no other choice but to make them concentrate back the old fashion way. "Am I some drama to watch?"

Immediate reaction, they all got back to work and orders went out in full swing. Thank goodness for that.

* * *

_Home, 10:55 pm_

My god I'm HOME! The clean up was not a breeze, it's a Saturday so give me some slack. In Clow Reed's name, I've never ever threw such a horrid temper back at work. I don't even say such words at Canvas. They all know how relaxed I am at the kitchen, always smiling and understanding when it comes to mistakes. Today, I couldn't take it anymore. Is all of this just for Syaoran? To take control over him in such...heated moments? This isn't me truly, right? I clearly watched too much reality TV shows, I think that's clogging my head and making me angry like that really angry chef from Britain, can't remember his name.

But reaching my room, I dragged my way to the bed and fell with a very commanding thud with no regard to my neat sheets...and something else that I felt struggling underneath me.

"Mhphppphmmhp, MMMmmmmMMM!"

"(Gasp) Kero-chan! Oh dear I'm sorry,"

I grabbed him and took him off my bed and shook him, he looked like the lost the breath in an instant. "What were you doing on my bed?"

"I wanted some ample space to read my Playstation Magazine on,"

"Isn't the table meant for that sort of purpose Kero-chan?" sounds like everyone wants to test me.

"Of course, if it isn't for Tomoyo and her small diary. She even told me not to put anything on the diary so it will be as clean and pristine as possible for her Sakura-chan."

_(Sakura faints)_ "Did she say why she left the diary on my desk?"

"Nope, only for me to say you need to call her once you're back from work," once he said that I grabbed my cellphone and dialled her number in a flash, not even bothering with the speed dial.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you're home," her cheeky voice rang in with some Christina Aguilera music in the background. "I'll assume you've discovered my something just for you."

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't need a diary. I have many diaries in my drawers already."

"Why so testy Sakura? I'm just trying to help you as a friend. In any situation I'm here for you."

I eyed the book with scepticism, "Its just like any other notebook, how does it help me-...wait. Do you mean that...that list?"

Oh no, does it have to be this way? "Mhm, you have to unleash that inner being Sakura-chan. Being held up for this long, it'll eventually tear yourself apart. This is the short explanation too, wait till Yamazaki-kun tells you the full scoop and it'll be worse."

"HOE! No, not some draggy story please. But I can't face him, I already gave him a show earlier today, in front of the general public!"

"But didn't that feel so good?" she had that sneaky glint in her voice.

"I...uh. I felt tingly all over," this is Kero-chan's turn to faint.

"Tingly! Wait, are you talking...OH SAKURA WHY? Is embarassing yourself to the Brat that worth it to you!"

Oh he makes me want to kill him so bad. I grabbed him by his little puny wings and gave a nice punt to get him OUT of my room. I'm not going to be pushed around by anyone, not even the Guardian of the Seal. I'll give that windbag a piece of my mind!

"You're going to regret this Sakura!"

"No cake for 2 weeks then, glutton."

As he rambled and complained, I went on with Tomoyo, "So yeah, I felt, tingly all over. But the point is that it was embarrassing! I can't even show my face or my skates anymore. I'm no longer the girl with amazing desserts, but the girl who just made a guy horny in the middle of a chic eatery."

She sighed at her end, a sigh of worry from what I can tell, "Sakura you have to control yourself. How have you held this pent up emotion for months? You could've told me about what happened earlier right. If so, let me help you heal.

"This is healing? Tomoyo what kind of healing involves going at it like that!"

"Oh lighten up Sakura-chan, healing comes in many forms, this is just one of them. All you have to do is come with some ideas to let yourself go on that boy of yours, show him who's the one wearing the panties in this relationship. From what you described earlier, and with witness testimony from your good gal Kuniko-chan; I can tell you now that you are going to be quite a natural in this little healing session with Syaoran."

This is a nightmare for sure, I need to pinch my ass. "You-you spoke with Kuniko-chan, since when?"

"Phones these days have internet Sakura-chan. I was instant messaging Kuniko about you. She spilled the beans of course, no pun intended."

"The pun is surely intended Tomoyo-chan," blood was starting to reach boiling point.

"Hang on there Sakura-chan, just sit back and cool your nerves. Just now you said you were 'tingly' all over. You felt good showing Syaoran your love, along with the thrill that doing this in front of a crowd can do. Tell me, what was on your mind when you felt so 'tingly'?"

Her voice has that disturbing quality of calming anyone down. I took a few deep breaths and I looked back at the moment, what was on my mind just 10 hours ago. Yes, it did start with Tomoyo's words, but it didn't end there. In my conscience, we (meaning Syaoran and myself) were in this bedroom. It looked like his, green velvet sheets with patches of red on the corners. He laid on the bed, clad in just grey silk boxer shorts and jeans, his toned torso lined in a film of sweat and his already messy hair in a complete shamble, covering his eyes. Where was I you ask, I stood at the right of the bed, with my head relaxing on the side of the bed post. My outfit left very little to the imagination, a dress that reached my thighs. Yes, it was that short; and don't get me started about the almost invisible spaghetti straps. My left hand was pulling the material down, showing just a little nipple to Syaoran. That got him going, arching that sexy neck and wanting so much to get me, yet somehow he couldn't.

One other thing, after pulling that dress off, I saw my Star Wand appear. It got twirled around and then, I summoned a card. It's power waved around, and it materialized to look like a person, to look like me! It was Mirror, wearing the same outfit and winking at me. A flash occured and the next moment I laid down on the bed along with Mirror, each on one side of Syaoran...

"...and then we kissed," I tipped off.

"You kissed Syaoran?"

"No, I kissed Mirror."

Silence was at the other end, a void of any sound. She even stopped the music at the back. I wonder, did I go too far with my mind? That's not Tomoyo, she's able to take a load of extraordinary things, no matter how psychotic it maybe. I mean, I'm a big example in this picture. Do you mean after all these years I finally found a vision that would break her mind?

"Sakura-chan...you are on your way to being a very good girl in bed with that man,"

I fainted again, this is just not right.

* * *

_Morning, 9 am._

The alarm rang for one, and my first cue was to smash the damn thing in. It's a head scratching start to the morning. Tomoyo has left me angry, in need of a way to release and well...tingly. Just as I shifted from the bed, I heard that really sticky sound from somewhere. There was also the realization that my legs, or between them, felt oddly sticky. Wait, sticky sound...sticky...I pulled my pants to see the damage and...

"HOOOOOEEEEE!"

Utterly humiliating, I soiled myself in bed, after all this time? My hands reached to cover the wet patch on my pajamas and I fell to my knees with tears streaming down my face.

"I hate this already! When will all this...this..."

"Eh Sakura-chan, why the loud commotion in the morning? I was having such a nice dream about pudding, pancakes and swimming in maple syrup and...eh?" his drawer popped out and he got up, scratching his head as well.

"Please Kero-chan, save me the shame. I can't even show my face to the world now, let alone Syaoran."

Kero flew right in my face and went in authority mode, "Alright now listen up Sakura! Don't you dare tell me you don't have the courage to face the world with these problems. You saved the world, and now you can't face it because of some wet panties."

"EEEHHHH! Don't say that!" I tried whacking him but he kept avoiding my strikes.

"Sakura, stop avoiding these kind of problems. They'll just keep piling up and haunting your mind to the point that you can't concentrate."

"But how Kero, you don't have to face this kind of problem."

"That's where your wrong Sakura-chan."

This is starting to get a little disturbing. Do you mean...

"Hey hey Sakura-chan, I certaintly don't do that sort of thing, but I know Clow Reed's ways. You have to remember, he is a very cheeky man, and from what I remember..." he blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Remember what Kero-chan?"

"I don't thing you want to know about it."

"Ahhh," I've lost count the amount of times I lost my balance.

* * *

_15 Minutes Later..._

After gathering up what's left of my dignity and changing my panties and clothes, I headed down for some breakfast, but before breakfast I updated the whiteboard, even if no one is home to read it. I also took something with me to the dining table, it was the notebook Tomoyo gave me, her 'Little Black List' of ideas, with instructions on how to write on it...and Tomoyo even had an example on it, her fantasy which I will NOT disclose.

"Ohayou," I greeted my mom's photo.

When I had my fill, I got to the living room, with the inconspicuous notebook. Should I really do it? Go with temptation and make him have my way on Syaoran? I know I love him, and things are fine... But maybe enough is enough with him being in control every minute of time together. I do realize he use to be that way when we first met, wanting to take it his way everytime. That aggression, he hardly shows it in bed. Too be honest, I sometimes want him to be aggressive. Being so in love with each other is great, but without some teasing or anything to make him lust for more could bring that out. So much can be done with him, I can imagine being pounded on my bed, his length coming in and out of my pussy so hard that it makes me scream like crazy.

Crave, that's what I crave for when I'm with Syaoran. Handsome, fit and sexy, my little rogue wolf. With a pen in hand, and a snap of the finger, I flipped the notebook and a flash of light appeared. I summoned the cards to my view and they hovered around in a neat circle. There are plenty of ideas to be made with these, and I picked them out from their potential one by one. Took me around less than an hour, but I manage to note down ten on the list. They all came not just from the cards, but some other things as well to give some base in reality, at least a standard reality.

Nah ah, I won't tell you what I wrote, you just have to find out yourself my lovers...

"Syaoran... you have no idea what your going to get from me my boy..."

* * *

_6:15 pm, Outside Canvas_

Syaoran didn't come to have his Culture Jam today, he was way too busy at the office; or maybe he just couldn't face me for yesterday's little bit of fun. Otherwise, it was routine in Canvas. No one wanted to mess with me after my outburst yesterday, though I profusely apologized to the poor fellow I blasted at. I'm wearing a hoodie over my shirt, a pink one just so you know. Syaoran gave it to me for my 16th birthday and I still love it. Now, he'd be driving in his British racing green Mazda right about...now.

"Sakura, hop in!"

"Hai Syaoran," I popped a kiss once I shut the door.

To say it started to be a little awkward is an understatement.

"So...where do you want to go?"

This is where I could start my plan, "How about we go to your place?"

"Sure," and then, silence. Where should I start?

"Ah...Syaoran. About yesterday,"

"What about yesterday baby?"

"Uh, well, first I want to say I'm sorry for the ah...humiliation I must've caused," he started to laugh softly.

"It's alright Sakura," he got flustered after saying that. "You had a long day ahead of you. Perhaps you wanted some motivation?"

"Oh, I don't know if that's motivation Syaoran. We've had many kisses,"

"But you never gave me such a display with so many people clearly around us. You always insisted on being so private and away from others. Is something the matter Sakura?"

"I'd prefer if we discuss this once we get to your place. Don't want you to lose concentration when driving."

"Come on Sakura, I can multi-task a little."

"I insist Syaoran, you'll see," I breathed out, just pulling the zipper of the hoodie an inch down to show a small bit of my v-neck, I even adjusted my posture on the seat to show a little more flesh out the shirt.

He coughed in an oddly loud manner when we stopped at the red light. It was his turn to adjust something, his tie. Not to mention, that bright red blush that I just can't resist on his face. I gazed intently as I pulled the hood off me; instinct guiding me where to go and what to do next with my boy toy. I scooted a little towards him, just close enough to be near his ear. I blew a light whiff of air to that little shell and got out a small moan, he then shifted his legs a little. Thank goodness he asked for tinted windows for his car.

"Something bothering you Syaoran? Don't you have mints in your glove compartment for that cough of yours."

All he did was comb his hair back and drove on, heading towards his bungalow. Without wasting time, we arrived. Syaoran promptly took his tie off and threw it on the end table, where he got the phone out to call for take out. That's something he's been doing lately, he's had a lot of time being eaten away from work. I don't feel like having takeout, so being the selfish girl I am today, I snatched before he could dial the number.

"I don't want you to fill yourself with that junk today. Come on, I work at Canvas for crying out loud, I can cook."

"Ah Sakura, I haven't exactly been grocery shopping lately. I'm not sure if there's anything to cook with. I may have some greens for a salad, but that's the last I remember."

"No worries Syaoran, I always think of something."

Dinner was simple, I used up with he had to make a cesaer salad, a damn tasty one too. After the dishes get a spa treatment in the dishwasher, I felt the time to get the lure ready for my little wolf.

"So Sakura, is it time to discuss about the incident yesterday? I don't know how long you want to beat around this bush,"

"Oh of course Syaoran, there's no need for avoiding anymore," the hoodie was taken off, now in just my black v-neck and blue jeans again.

He has yet to check out what I have underneath though... I'm sure he'll like this.

"You see Syaoran, I love you with all my heart. Everytime your name gets called out, it leaves me fluttering all over. I can't resist you, your every word and action. The way you call my name... The way you kiss me," I did as I just said. "The way we make love..."

"Uh, Sakura, it's all good, but is something wrong?"

I made a short little scoot on the couch, getting closer to Syaoran and had an arm wrapped around his neck to reel him to an inch away from my lips. I licked my lips, and yes, being so close, he could almost feel my tongue touching his lips. I almost tasted his flesh; it's killing me, like how it's killing him too. I can sense how bad he wants this, and yet he's trying to suppress that feeling. Kinomoto Sakura will show him.

"Are you Sakura? Your not Mirror aren't you!"

"Rest assured Syaoran, I'm really me. If I'm not, then this would prove it,"

I got him in range for a hell of a kiss. He tilted to his right and we got a nice deep kiss going on. I started suckling his lips, creating a suction to get his even closer than ever wtih me. Along with that, I closed the gap by leaving a leg on his lap. His hands reached under, wrapping around my waist and going back up to my hair to cradle me in a sweet embrace. Just as I suckled his lips, he started to move along, his lips moving in unison with mine while our tongues lapped with each other. We traded spit, licking every muscle within our mouths and creating such a hot sound, the sound of liquids being moved from one end to another. Another lick on my tongue occured and that hit the spot, making us moan, almost synchronized. There was also...his length. It prodded my thigh, so damn close to my pussy that's just getting so wet from this ordreal.

My itchy little fingers began to pull on his buttons, slowly taking them off one by one and tracing his muscles from top to bottom. But after the fifth button; I broke the kiss, leaving a small trail of spit between our lips. We panted like mad, but I sounded like I was begging hard for him, so crazy.

"Syaoran, bed with me, now."

"Absolutely,"

With whatever strength I had; I pulled him off the couch and took him upstairs to the bedroom. Midway up the stairs; I shoved him to the wall and kissed his lips like they were my life source, ravenous for more of his wet flesh. It dawned on me how hot his body was getting as the blood rushed to his skin. The buttons were one by one getting taken off, pulling away and making me reveal his smoldering flesh. He tried to roll me to be the one dominating over me, but I countered, sliding off to the right and rolling back to have Syaoran back against the wall. I broke the kiss and gave a wag of the finger to his face. We locked lips once again, sloppy and messy in our love. We began to pull off the wall and take the stairs step by step, our lips not coming off our grip.

After some struggle to get up the top step and opening the door, we at long last made it. There it is, his silk green bed, green is his perfect colour. But right now, shirt is off, just left with black jeans and those hot silk boxers of his. This is just like that dream...they sure do come true, and this is making me wet like mad. But, the next was the beginning of a small surprise for my Syaoran. The thought of it might make me cum. There was no choice but to break the kiss as he sat on the bed, breathing so hard to get his lungs full of air again. It was time I took my necklace off.

"Sakura, why'd you have your Star Wand?" I ignored his question, there will be no interruptions.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

His face read shock and confusion, and this is only the very tip of the iceberg.

"Look Syaoran my boy, let me take this moment to be the one in control. Our moments on this bed or on mine are wonderful. The only problem, is that I want to take over; have my way over you my Wolf. Today, I will make sure you are in my control."

He still looked frightened, but the one difference is the huge dent in his jeans that pulsed on to get bigger and bigger. I pushed him down with one finger and a card appeared on my right hand. Syaoran's hands struggled to get the button unfastened, which earned a light chuckle from yours truly. It took a while, but I hope this card is the right choice for the night. Of course, you have to follow your dreams to achieve what you want.

"Become my other self, MIRROR!"

That familiar green aura bursts out from the card and the Mirror forms. Soon though, the figure within morphed to become me, complete with a red and black nightgown that barely covered her thighs. She swayed her hips and arched her back a little, making my already perky breasts pop out of that nightgown. Mirror knows a thing or two about seduction. She looked at both of us, figuring out where she should go first. After a while, she let a strap fall off and stopped in front of me, fingering away a little tuft of hair from my eye and gazing intently at me. This is in many levels disturbing, being seduced by your own self. Yet, this is making me so god damn wet that I unbuttoned my jeans to leave it hanging loosely down my hips. Mirror sauntered closer, now just a small gap between us, fluttering her eyes right at me, sliding an arm round my waist.

"Sakura," she whimpered in the air.

Mirror then closed the gap, breathing in my perfume scented skin and her fists clawing at my shirt. Her eyes; my eyes were glazed over by a sheen of gloss. I can't believe what I'm feeling, I'm getting so hot and bothered over a reflection of myself. I'm such a narcissist, disturbing and disgusting and yet so good. A finger moved a small bit of hair from my left eye, Mirror intently laid her hand around my neck to form an embrace. I played along, laying a grasp on the sides of her breasts. This is so intriguing, touching my own breasts. This feels like incest, lusting over a twin sister. I can see the appeal now. Her nipples grew pert and high, protruding out like it tells me they want to be free from the fabric. I can feel my own nipples desperately needing attention, so tempted to unfasten the straps and have her nip hard until I holler so loud I could wake the neighbourhood.

Just as I was going to lean in to Mirror, I heard some ruffling of the sheets. My boy, he's coming to close in on both of us. I won't let him have fun with us, not yet.

"Anchor his hands down with chains of darkness, SHADOW."

The Star Wand was in grasp and Shadow materialized, grabbing shadows from the tables and the street lamp outside to form chains. They wrapped around Syaoran's wrists and brought him down on his back, unable to fight back from the grip of Shadow. It's then I realized how hot and bothered he is, his long...thick mass of flesh and foreskin following the rhythm of my heartbeat.

"Nuh uh Syaoran, you have to wait for your turn."

He struggled to get out of the chains but his ministrations were futile. Now he'll know what I want, I want to be in control of him.

"What the fuck is this Sakura? The cards, why!"

I dropped the wand and started cupping her breasts, earning me breathy moans from the Mirror with a small blush forming on her cheeks. "They want to play with me and you, that's why Syaoran. I'm sure having some fun with myself."

"Sakura...oh Sakura please. Give me everything...fuck please!"

Surely Mirror would lose control very soon. My fingertips barely scraped her nipples, and the way I flicked it caused her to gasp and arch back. Oh shit I could just...oh I could lick and bite on those damn pink bits of flesh if it weren't for that nighty, but it's such a simple task to simply pull it off and with no utter sense of adherence to the situation, I bent down and got up close to her breasts and pulled at the strapless gown.

"Sakura...oh fuck please let me go, oh uuhhh... This isn't remotely comfortable."

"It's not meant to be comfortable," I snorted back, as Mirror's gown fell to the floor.

Without hesitation, I chuckled a little bit and then latched onto her left boob, latching on her perked high nipple while she arched her neck and grunted. I suckled gently, now I can see why Syaoran loves to suck my breasts so much, their so tasty, so good and my reactions when I lick the little nub...nothing can describe that thrill from a voice calling out in satisfaction. I became addicted, aggression got to a new high as I tried to fit her breast in my mouth and still sucking harder and harder. Mirror simply encouraged my actions, pulling me in as she leaned on the bedpost. My shirt was next to being pulled off me, Mirror simply wanting to pry it off my body while I got off to take her right nipple between my lips. The struggles on the bed escalated to the point that Syaoran was screaming in agony, Shadow was doing it's job well and his jeans...I started to feel pity for how tight he must be.

I got off her and laid my eyes on my wolf who was panting so hard from the struggling and maybe from his hormones going to their limit on his body, boiling his blood that a vein could burst from not getting that release. That beautiful face was red, so flushed at the sight of me virtually...touching myself. I left Mirror hanging in bliss, leaving with a kiss on her cheek and then trailing off to Syaoran, feeling the need to give him some remedy to his already tight constrictions and pain. Reaching to the right side of the bed, I started to unzip my jeans and swerve my hips around and pulled on the belt loops insinuating that I might pull it down only to see that it's not budging any lower than my navel. Of course, this leaves me unveiling a little bit of my black boy shorts with pink hearts on the left and right. As I got down to my knees I laughed a very evil chuckle, seeing him covered in sweat and writhing in pain.

"SHADOW, loosen your binds but keep him down," it did what it was told, giving more room for Syaoran to move his arms around without sacrificing freedom. "Syaoran, when we committed the act of making love, it was one of the sweetest moments ever recorded in our lives. The main problem though, everytime you are in charge; always on top and controlling our time. I love you baby, so let little Sakura give you what she's got, and that's my love. I want to express it in another manner, to make you know that I am not just the little Ying Fa as you've known for years. Look right now, I have you underneath me, wanting..."

I kissed bit him on the ear lobe, eliciting a moan from his swelling lips.

"Needing..." then I shifted my lips to his cheek, giving a light licking.

"Begging for more," that's where his lips come along, now I kissed a light peck but leaving a trail of spit when I pulled away as my jeans now ride lower below my pussy. "So Syaoran, can you comprehend my point?"

"Ah...Hah...I...want oh...need your oh fuck, Sakura just let me out of this!" he used whatever amount of brute strength left to fight off Shadow but to no avail. It started to tighten; fighting against Syaoran's struggles.

"Now wait just a second Syao-ran-kun," I taunted, seperating the syllables to get him on his nerves. "This is only just the icing, you haven't tried the rest of this sweet treat. You certaintly haven't gotten these on your tongue yet."

Finally, after all the teasing from Mirror I yanked off my work shirt, struggling a bit to get my head out but managed to after a few more pulls. There I was clad in barely hanging jeans, boy shorts and a pink bikini bra. I sat on the bed just mere inches from my Syaoran before Mirror stalked over to embrace me from behind, already naked from head to toe. I can emphatise with Syaoran on how he loves my boobs pressed against his back, this is so hot.

"What shall we do next Sakura?" asked Mirror, her hand reaching down to my panties.

I bit my lip to fight off a moan as she started devouring my neck. Quickly I turned around to see her and finally kissed her hard on my lips, so hard and hungry for more it felt like we were eating each other. Syaoran shut his eyes tight, desperation setting in as he wanted to claw out of the dark straps and scratch his 7 inch itch. I'll ask him later about his jeans because it sure is able to hold up his length without tearing. What's next for me then? Where else, there is a boy waiting for my way on him. Letting go of the kiss, I signalled Mirror to go to the other side. My fingers went to his fly, lightly fingering the tip that still pulsed from his massive arousal spout. In fact, we got hold of his length, earning a very satisfying moan that made him arch up before he got back down due to Shadow's strength.

"Right now then, what do you think Mirror, are you ok with trying out Xiao Lang here? He won't bite, at least not now."

"Anything my mistress," she begged, her left hand trying to leave a mark on her own pussy.

"My you are a horny little lady Mirror, so let's see how much of a naughty girl you are with my play thing, are you prepared Syao-ran-kun?"

"Just let me off these chains Sakura," now Syaoran is begging me. He sounds so much like he's lost all hope or energy from the struggling, but those hormones are the one thing keeping him steady and awake for release.

"Contrary to what you want Syaoran, I'll be keeping you in them for a little while longer; besides," at long last, he experiences freedom, at least on his lower body. "We still haven't showed you what fun we have in store."

Torture, his face reads of a torture victim. Tomoyo has brought out one sick puppy within me, one sick enough to virtually make my boyfriend's libido reach all out to the max while yours truly takes the enjoyment. Mirror gave me a sultry wink before we admired Syaoran's glorious length, such a beautiful mass to behold. She licked her hands and rubbed all over that plump head which glistened with pre-cum, how wet can it be already? Following her example, my first target was Syaoran's lower half of his cock. He clenched his fists as our hands started a rhythm of pumping and licking, Mirror did the pumping...

"You are surely one of the tastiest morsels I've ever had in my life Syaoran."

He simply grunted, not even caring about a response at all. The only response I care about is his moans and groans from our ultra wet tease, saliva practically coating his cock. At first, we took each half of his cock, but soon we starting fighting for one part, the very tip. Mirror kept kissing and lapping her tongue on it more. I made my assault to go for his head, but it inadvertantly led me to kiss Mirror as well as his cock. This looked like a shot from those...dirty movies that Kuniko would watch, only extremely twisted in content. We moaned and suckled his head in unison, virtually like twin sisters having a really good share.

Syaoran no longer grunted or moaned, he began to scream. You got that right, we made Syaoran Li; brave, fit and very confident Syaoran Li, scream in a blissful high. What I did not realize was that his magic was also increasing in power. He clenched hard in the chains, but I saw he also concentrated his magical energy in his arms, boosting strength of sorts to really effort his way out of the Shadow's chains. It's binds started to unravel string by string, struggling to keep him down on the bed. As he was escaping, Mirror and I changed a little, from lips touching it turned to just a duel of tongues, licking each other and his soon to erupt cock. He twitched and moaned, but his struggles were paying off, now Shadow had no choice having to break off and dispel; floating in the air before reforming into card form. Syaoran sat up and took hold of the sight, Sakura Kinomoto and a doppelganger, licking the private item of his body in a narcissistic display of love for myself. Realizing his eyes on me, I stopped altogether and winked as he sat up.

"Now, who wants control?" Syaoran taunted. "Sakura, you've made this wolf very testy."

"Show me then Xiao Lang, show me your conviction for me, for my love for you."

"You sure fucking will," free from his constraints, he lunged forward and claimed my lips.

Such an animal loose from his trappings has made him feral, psychotic for more and I could feel it in his kiss. Sloppy, slippery and wet as our tongues kept going every part of our mouths to get a taste of what we got. Now Syaoran trapped me down using all his strength and kissing me almost like we have minutes left in our lives. He positioned himself to have his hips line up with my hips; rubbing together to know that he's so god damn hard and I'm so wet for him and him alone. When he did a thrust of his hardness right against my clit, my nerves flourished in shock from the simple action. Gasping in the kiss we had to let go and in reaction my hips arched up to reach his, just trying to get that rush back. Almost like an echo, there was another moan but it was not from me, it was Mirror.

My reflection sat on the edge of the bed against the post, legs spread wide and shoving fingers down a glistening pussy. She opened her eyes and gave a nice moan as she spasmed from a touch on her g-spot.

"Seems we left our little friend. You poor girl, don't be afraid of joining in; I summoned you for this," I slurred, giving off a wink at her. Mirror smiled and crawled over to whisper to Syaoran.

"My master, it's been a long time since I've had this much fun. But now, shall we satiate your hunger for more?"

He smirked as he unfastened my bra and pulled it off. Pert and high my nipples were, and now left with wet boy shorts I couldn't help but itch to get that thing off me. That decided, I rolled Syaoran away and straddled him, that's where I pulled the tormenting garment off. All of us now glorified in our nakedness; sweaty, panting and nasty. Nasty...a thought ran in my head, an idea for the night to cap off this unfathomably fun night. No one will ever believe this

"Mirror, lie down. You are going to eat me, and Syaoran, you want release?" as Mirror got comfortable near the pillow, I ended with these words. "Go get it boy."

In a flash I made my way to sit on her face, my ass facing the headrest. Syaoran got to her pussy, lining up right to feel his head on the wet patch of flesh. I combed my hair back and got in position, feeling a little bit of tongue going on my pussy. Oh that feels so good, my own clone lapping up every bit of my liquids that's leaking so hard and desperate for that release, just like Syaoran is. We were ready, Mirror had started the party on me and now...oh Syaoran. With no mercy he got inside Mirror, thrusting in his cock to make all of us groan and then holler out from the high. Mirror felt it for sure, she started to moan at the intrusion and just as it happened her moan reverberated into my pussy creating such a suction I can't comprehend. I grabbed the headboard just trying keep my balance as I shook my head in madness from the moaning and the licking.

From this moment on I felt my nerves shooting bolts of pleasure after every lick and moan, coupled with the sight of Syaoran just...fucking Mirror till she couldn't answer what's 2 plus 2. The distance between us, Syaoran on his knees and giving his whole body to Mirror; I wanted to reach in and give him a little more than he could chew. Looking as if I couldn't balance anymore, I got down to face Syaoran and Mirror's union. To feel it, his strength just flowing within me takes your breath and mind out of your conscience. But to witness it on yourself and your lover and not on video...is fascinating and it gets that rush out, 'cause it sure is making me leak out more after every lick by Mirror's languid tongue.

If Mirror has such a skilled tongue, it probably means I do too right? She reflects who I am, and I will show that with both of them. Tentatively starting out with tiny kitten licks on her filled opening, I extended it to Syaoran's still moving penis. They elicited responsive moans together, that was the point I got the next level and kissed their soaking privates, complete with plenty of tongue action to add on. This is ambrosia, nothing like it in the world. If I could bend so low to taste Syaoran and I while we get on with our night activities or bottle this I can be the happiest girl in the world!

"Saku-Ohhhhh. Sakura, feels-ah-like Oooooh, two at the oh shit!"

Translation in my head tells me of how much he feels like he's entering two crevices at the same time. I could be jealous but...oh fuck I could just lick like this all day long. Syaoran did what he could to go faster, wanting both vagina and mouth to get his release on ready. But as I enjoyed the taste of their combined flesh, I felt hands embrace my face, bringing me up to face Syaoran. He had stopped thrusting and kissed another region, his hot lips. All while Mirror is getting pleasured and giving pleasure, Syaoran gives a tender kiss, some bit of tongue invaded my lips but he showed one thing, love. This sensory overload... Oh goodness this is the best night of my life! I could feel it, that moment, is...I'm cumming!

"Oh, oh Syaoran...MIRROR!"

Mirror was on an onslaught with her tongue just licking as much as she could, just killing me with her skill. I broke the kiss; the spasms just making me lose all concentration on the kiss. Syaoran then got down to face my pussy and Mirror's face, mimicking what I've done in order to get a better angle for thrusting hard and deep within Mirror and just like before, he saw this as his opening, planting a kiss on my puss, being licked by 2 people! This was too much, Syaoran's thick and wide tongue mixed in with Mirror Sakura made me...

"OOOH, OH SYAORAN, MIRROR! OH KAMI-SAMA OH PLEASE JUST OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

My pussy felt over the limit, filled to the brim by two tongues and then...

"OH YES, YES YES! Oh YEEEEEAAAAHH!"

I released, my cum just gushing out of my center to cover both Syaoran and Mirror in my liquid essence. Time felt like it stood still, I couldn't open my eyes as I came wave after wave, feeling my body frozen with my back arched all the way back. But it never stopped, Mirror and Syaoran just kept licking up from my pussy, every little bit of juice they wanted it, even fought for it with their kiss. Just after I came though, Syaoran felt the agony building up.

"Sakura...FUCK OH! This...oh GOD!"

Mirror's muffled cries confirmed together, Syaoran was about to make his mark. He got out of Mirror and started pulling on it with his hand, sitting closer to Mirror's waist and closer to me. I moved back a bit to rest against the board, looking at Syaoran's wet appendage, pulsing hard with every pull. I had to do something more...I knew I could. With whatever bit of athleticism I got down, bent low enough and faintly got my tongue on his tip, just tasting the conbined juices again, and that lick got a long drawn groan with a thick white burst of his cum.

"OH SAKURA! Oh yes! Mmmmm aahh."

It covered my lips and nose, completely owning his scent all over my face like a web. The first few bursts got to my face and as I got up the rest of it all squirted on Mirror's belly button and breasts. Syaoran got off her and turned away to his left, falling on his back and panting so hard. Mirror was between my legs, smiling in such satisfaction.

"Sakura," she called in a whisper. "I've never had so much fun in a very long time. Just like old master back then... Thank you."

Just before I even comprehended what to say, she glowed and dispeled away, turning back into a Sakura card before floating back into the bag with Shadow. With no power left in me, the Star Wand shrunk back to size as well. I shifted to lie with Syaoran, moving the sheets to cover us.

"Syao...ran," I breathed out, barely able to stay up for long.

"...Sakura, this...wow," he kissed my cheek like 5 or 6 times, before he went slack on me. I sighed with every kiss he made and finally...it all went black.

To think, this is only the start of things to come...

* * *

_**Wow, to think this is the beginning indeed. Hope you like the new redux of my favourite fanfic to write ever. :D and yes, Kuniko from Shangri-La! I loved her so much from watching the show that I decided to bring her in as a guest for this little story. Thanks, read and review :)**_

**_BANG BANG__!_**


	3. Distraction

**So now, how do you like the new Black List my pals? Glad to see people still reading after all these years, now revitalized with new energy we continue with a new chapter. How will Syaoran and Sakura bear with these new feelings of lust pouring out of them?**

**Let's check it out shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight shone bright through the blinds, that tiny trickle of light tickling my eyes to flutter about. The sheets are different, they aren't cotton...and my skin is all bare to the material; silk. My body is aching for sure, but it feels pleasant that I just don't want it to end. Barenaked, I'm naked but not ashamed; letting my fingers trail my nipples as my so called morning stretch. The memory of last night slowly flowed in with moment after moment igniting my mind at how wild we got, and a sparkle in my head occured, it was about Mirror and what she said.

_'I've never had so much fun in a very long time. Just like old master back then...'_

Old master...I wonder if it has to do with what Kero-chan said about the cards being used for other things for Clow Reed. I already met him and he seemed like a really nice man, clearly not into that sort of affair. But, I was only 12 when I got there. I don't think I'd live with any semblance of sanity if I saw Clow Reed doing that sort of...thing with anyone. He couldn't have done that with...a Clow Card right? My thoughts got interrupted as a hand reached out to hook me closer to a warm and radiating body, only one body I can be with. Syaoran...Arching back my neck I felt a warm sigh coming from him, he then snuggled closer and took a big whiff of my hair. He always loved the smell of my hair.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Ohayou Syaoran, mmm, feel good?"

He sighed once more, "I sure do. I'd like to ask though," he yawned a little, then continued. "What got into you last night?"

"Hmm...Just pent up feelings Syaoran, nothing more."

"Oh. Sure, if you say so," he whispered, though he sounded a little...in disbelief at my words. We stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other and our bodies huddled together naturally.

To say it was something I want to cherish is an understatement, we reveled in each other. Just here on the bed, thinking about our love and making love happen.

"Syaoran,"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What day is it today?"

"Um, it's Monday."

"And, what time is it now?" I blinked.

He took the clock and adjusted in the light to finally get the time of, "It's 7:36 am..."

"Oh..." I rested on his chest again, taking a good breath of his scent off his skin...

It was simply quiet, the only noise was our breathing...nothing more. But...wait, what did he say again?

"You said it's Monday right, don't we have school?"

Clearing his throat, he finished off gruffly, "Just as I said, Sakura."

Smiling back in comfort, I laid back on his chest and sighed, "I see..."

Wait, it's Monday?

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

OH SHIT IT'S SCHOOL! I jumped off the bed without care of covering in with the quilt, just panicking around the place almost running at break neck speed without the use of Dash!

"Where are my clothes! Oh Syaoran I can't go to class like this!"

Syaoran got off and grabbed my shoulders with lightning reflexes, "Eh calm down, I mean, you can travel there much faster than anyone else to your place right? I still need to get dressed too!"

...As my thoughts started to fall back in place, I realized his point. "Besides, my car can only go so fast with peak hour traffic blocking my way."

Then, a plan clicked, "Mm! I think I get what you mean. RELEASE!"

The Star levitated to my direction, changing to it's full form at the same time. "JUMP!"

Of course right, I can jump my way back home and get ready in a jiffy to class! No one will notice that I came out of a bedroom smelling or looking like I had done some whoopy in the night with my hot wolf boy. This will be a breeze.

"Neh, Sakura..."

"Yeah Syaoran baby?" I teased a little.

"Your not jumping around in that are you?"

He pointed at me, the fact is, I was a little ah...naked. "HOE!"

* * *

_Tomoeda University, Culinary Branch_

This is a miracle, after jumping to home, getting my uniform ready in 5 minutes flat and jumping to campus, I'M HERE with 10 minutes to spare; which means I can take my time to the test kitchen too! Just as I got my bag in the locker along with my kitchen gear, my dear best friend arrived from the arts branch, oh you know who.

"Wow, it's been a while since I saw a jumper like that Sakura-chan."

"Oeh, Tomoyo-chan, you saw!"

"Of course, I was wondering when you were coming. It's not like you to use your Sakura cards to get you to school."

I felt a sweat drop on my forehead, but wiped it off. For one, she's right; no matter what I always took my skates out. I replied that I felt really urgent to get to class as fast as I could, but she thought otherwise.

"No matter what time you wake up, urgency is a little bit of your weakness Sakura-chan. Always at the last minute, that's how you are," I can't escape her.

"Anyway Sakura-chan, how did my list work for you?"

Oh, I knew she was going to bug me on this. I could dash my way out of it, but she's my best friend! "I can see how you could rush to the point that you need Jump Sakura. It must've been a 'long night' for you perhaps."

"Heheh, ah Tomoyo-chan. I-i-i-i- ahh... I was really busy...with ah, an ah...an assignment you know?"

"Hohohohoho, don't worry Sakura, come on we can share our lists later on. I'd like to check what you have in store for Li-kun neh."

I turned around to hide the intense blush on my face. There's no escaping Tomoyo-chan in anything!

"The book is not with me to begin with."

She let out soft chuckles and said, "That's alright, I am coming to your place later today for you to sample the dresses for my assignment. It's been so long since I've filmed you in clothes I've made you, now I have an excuse to keep admiring how ultra-cute and sexy you are forever! I'm so happy that I feel dizzy!"

How ironic that she made me fall over for saying that. "Ehh. Haven't you gotten enough on record?"

"It's never enough Sakura-chan. Besides, now that it's all in high definition format, I have to make new ones to get an even better view of you Technology is definitely going towards my favor for you."

It feels like everyone just wants to get me to blush big time and enjoy the agony I feel from it. "We'll discuss later at lunch alright Tomoyo-chan? I have to go now."

"Me too, see you later Sakura-chan."

Finally, a sense of relief poured down as I started running to class for my pastry and baking lessons. But with that thought of last night running fresh, and Tomoyo wanting to know what happened so bad, you can sense that my lessons might not go all so smoothly. Somehow I couldn't concentrate, making me screw up on a quiche lorraine twice when we had to make it in the kitchen. It's just thoughts of him running all over my mind, how last night probably changed our relationship; it's giving me those tingly feelings again.

_"Oh, oh Syaoran..."_

His touch... The things we could do together... The way we kiss so wild till we can't even breathe... When he tastes my cum...his tongue just ramming into me. I could feel it in my panties, thank goodness the kitchen garb doesn't show the guilty stains.

"Syaoran-kun..." I mumbled.

The air then started to become a little hard to breathe, like its...burning. I opened my eyes and saw this black trail in the air, smelled so putrid I could do a gas mask. Uh oh, burning...putrid? No, no please not my quiche. I scanned the kitchen and everyone had their finger at my workstation, and there was the culprit...

"EEEEHH! Oh no not again please!" I opened the oven door to let off a big puff of black smoke. "Hoe!" I coughed out as the other classmates started opening the windows.

I did what I could to fan it off my face, and as I got out, the results of my burning was shown to everyone. Yes, the best pastry student is on a mental holiday today, my quiche was blackened on top, and don't even mention the crust; its virtually charcoal now. I must not think about last night. Yes this is only just a practice lesson, but I don't want to ruin my grades! I know your asking, 'You can do tarts at work, why not now though?'. For the record, I'm not perfect and I'm doing kitchen work at Canvas as a form of practice and to get paid, sounds like a good trade right? But now, if Syaoran-kun keeps invading my head I might not even have a golden brown result by the end of this semester.  
_

Later at Lunch...

After the big mess and even bigger clean up, I ran off pass the center field and off to the cafeteria. Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Chiharu waited for me at the line and just in time before the crowds made it. As I reached, Chiharu rushed out and grabbed my arms, she looked at me as if I came back from the dead or something.

"Sakura-chan, thank goodness you're alright. I saw smoke coming out of the kitchen and I almost wanted to call the fire brigade. What happened?" Chiharu kept shaking me like some foam toy.

"I ah...burnt something in the oven today, my oven. Got too distracted by something and before I realized, the kitchen was in hot smoke. Sorry to worry you, gomen Chiharu-chan."

"Be careful Sakura-chan, or else you could get some really nasty burns. Speaking of which, did you know that the Greeks once used pickle brine to cure 3rd degree burns?"

Another one of Yamazaki's facts, they always amaze me. I wonder why Chiharu isn't so keen on them. "Yamazaki, now is not the time!"

"Greeks mastered the ways of Greek fire, but it often left their alchemists in serious injury. Then one day, as an alchemist and one of his friends went to the market to get some pickles, his friend tripped in the barrel and quickly realized the burn on his left arm started to vanish-ahhhahahah!" Chiharu grabbed him by the throat, just like old times.

"Stop your damn lies damn it! I love you but could you at least stop these shenanigans!"

"Hoe?" they always fascinate me, so violent, and yet they love each other.

"Neh, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo got me out of my reverie. "Shall we get something to bite on?"

* * *

Chiharu and Yamazaki decided to have a place on their own, so there's left me with Tomoyo along. Syaoran comes out half an hour later since he has a different schedule from all of us. It's been like that for months... Maybe that's why I gave in so easily to this list idea. Last night was amazing, yes I know, but is it worth it? Tomoyo has reaped the benefits of it, Eriol-kun is so amazing with her, so romantic and their always so romantic anywhere they go. When Eriol came to school for a small visit, he grabbed the opportunity to be with Tomoyo. She told me about how much fun they had in the fabric closet of her campus. She's way too proud of her 'accomplishments', that's for sure.

"So Sakura-chan, I want the details, every little one. Don't be shy this time, it's only me."

This is becoming like that show from America, something about four women in New York or some big city. I can't remember what it was, but I think I could relate to the situations they have? I took a really deep breath and got into a nice lengthy talk about my night. The more I went on, the more Tomoyo was in that dream land of hers. But, to be honest, the fun part really got Tomoyo reeling for once.

"I cornered him to the bed after that storming kiss, and that's when I summoned Shadow and Mirror on him. There was little light, but it was enough for shadow to bind him down. As for Mirror, she was amazing with us. Hoe?"

"Sakura-chan using her Cards to get the night going, oh I didn't get a chance to capture on camera!"

Then again maybe not. Head was...getting light. Does she have any sense of privacy? She is my best friend, but at least she can give me some space right?

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura," that voice, oh Syaoran's here already?

"Konichiwa Syaoran-kun, your here quite early. Teacher had a good day today?"

He sat down calmly with his tray, right next to me too. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and out of the blue he took a deep breath near my cheek and gave a kiss. "Close enough Tomoyo-chan, the results of our tests have improved by a huge margin, so Mr. Michinoku gave us a fifteen minute headstart for lunch. Minor treat, but anything to be with my Sakura, right?"

With a heavy blush streaking across my face, I looked up and replied with a shallow voice, "Uhm, hai Syaoran. Anything to be together."

Tomoyo simply laughed gently; her fingers covering her lips. "Definitely how a long time couple should be, great on you Syaoran, Sakura."

"So Sakura, what were you and Ms. Daidouji discussing about?"

My eyes went wide with panic. Oh dear what do I say? I can't just go, 'Oh we were talking about last night how you and I had such a hot and sweaty time.' No I can't say all this! I shook my head back and forth trying to think of some excuse until- "I was telling her about how the dress I made is. She agreed to try out one of my dresses for my fashion assignment since I need a suitable model for the job and grade. Do you have time to come along with us Syaoran-kun?"

He gave a heart melting smile and a nod to Tomoyo and myself, "Sure. I'll be a little late though, I have to talk with Meilin on Skype; I promised to catch up with her today."

"That's fine, arigatou Syaoran-kun. I would need a man's point of view for these dresses too, so you are really important ok."

"You got my word Tomoyo-chan. Wouldn't you agree Sakura?"

Sounding meek I replied, "Hai Syaoran."

"Alright, enough talking, shall we?" Tomoyo chimed.

"Itadakimasu!"

As we had our meals, Syaoran's curiosity got the best of him. "What's Sakura-chan going to wear for you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hohoho, I have a few creations actually. One of them is a black and red gown, backless and slightly plunging neckline. The theme for the test is a 'red carpet event', so I thought about what I would do if Sakura-chan was going for a movie premiere or award show. That design is a personal favourite of mine to make."

I turned bright red at the thought of the outfit, yes Syaoran saw me naked a few times, but these outfits make me feel so...so shy! Just the thought of how the dress might be was making me bright red like a stop sign! The description she gave made me think of that dress Jennifer Lopez wore years ago. Oh no.

She got up from the bench and grasp her hands together, "Now if I can record Sakura-chan's major moment in the spotlight! I can see it, flashing cameras all over her glamorous look, stealing the spotlight on the red carpet. Oh Sakura-chan, if my mom gets invited to any of those events soon I'll bring you along and you might be on my collection and on the cover of any magazine! Think of it, I can see your face on Vanity Fair or perhaps FHM and Sports Illustrated! The possibilities are infinite and I'll surely collect every single one of them! Oh cast Dream on me Sakura-chan, I'm sure I'll see a preminition of this soon!"

What, FHM or Sports Illustrated! "HOE! I won't pose in a skimpy outfit Tomoyo-chan! Those magazines are not for me!" Syaoran sat there with eyes as wide as a curious fish in its tank.

"Ah...you're very ah, determined Tomoyo-chan."

"Mhm, anything for my Sakura-chan neh Syaoran-kun!"

His eyes turned into little beads, clearly stunned like little boy, "Uh...hai."

* * *

_20 Minutes Later..._

"Wah! Lunch is sure good today, I love the sashimi bento so much!" I squealed in delight as I tapped my filled stomach lightly.

"Glad you did Sakura. I sure love it here too. Say Sakura, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure Syaoran, shoot," but before he asked, he looked at Tomoyo's general direction. He looked as if he was thinking twice about something.

"Um, actually, I'd think I'll want to speak in private. Want to go to the track and field area?"

"Uh, alright then. We'll see you later Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hai, see you Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun."

Affter cleaning up the table; we got up and made our way. Should I spill it on the list already? Sure is tempting, and Tomoyo told everything about the list to Eriol-kun. But, they have a different dynamic, a crazier couple dynamic. I'll have to work out something to Syaoran. I have nine other plans in that notebook for him, now I look back, I can't believe I came up with all those ideas. It's already making me blush so hard! We walked out of the cafeteria and stopped at the field where a cherry blossom tree stood, covered by bushes; it's a spot where you might see a stray couple taking refuge away from others.

He kept his embrace on me when we reached the tree, sitting down to rest on the thick roots. A lone finger reached my chin and he brought me up to look right in his eyes. In a split second, he licked his lips and covered the distance between us to get our lips latched together. I was swept away by his lips, feeling how hot and almost swollen they are from the night before. We moved in unison, you could say that our lips were glued to each other. Lathing our flesh with our mixed saliva, we pulled off whimpering at our seperation. After all, we needed some air. We took a few breaths before Syaoran-kun began.

"I can't stop thinking about last night Sakura. But care to tell what...how do I say, snapped you?"

I closed my eyes and thought about what to say, just to keep a calm mind instead of panic. "I...Syaoran, it's just that we- ah don't have much time together nowadays. You're working, I'm working and all we have for time to be together is always late or in school when we have no privacy. I wanted it to be special."

"It's always special Sakura, with you. I love you,"

"And I love you Syaoran. But, let's say I unleashed an inner beast that was waiting for the right moment, to strike. Didn't you like that?"

A familiar friend twitched at my thigh, and I started to rub my thigh against the raging bull below. "I sure did... But-"

I put a finger at his lips, besides, don't you feel the need for more questions? I don't think so, "Shh, I think actions say it all."

And we started kissing once again, my arms circling around his neck and shouIders before combing his hair to make this kiss harder than before. Soon he pushed me towards the ground, getting on top and using all his strength to just kiss me senseless. In that mad kiss his hands went up to reach up to my breasts, gripping on them to get my nipples rock hard under my bra. He almost made a move to pull some buttons off, but I pulled off the kiss to continue on, "Don't be so uptight Syaoran. You know you can trust me and you know I love you. But, be careful tonight, monsters love to lurk in dreams."

He was left there stunned by my words, "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Oh nothing," I looked at my watch and feined urgency. "Class is starting soon, got to go remake that quiche again."

He looked disappointed for sure, "Hai, Sakura..."

"Can you move, you're heavy Syaoran-koi," I lightly ribbed him.

"Of course, coming from a little pip squeak like you Sakura-babe."

I huffed before punching him in the arm when he got off me. "Be good my little wolf."

He blushed hard, like a tomato that ripened in a matter of seconds. Seems I have a new pet name for him, no pun intended. The way I called him little wolf while he was writhing in near pain at wanting to ah...release his inhibitions. Even after doing such a thing to him last night I still don't have the guts to say those words in a non-heated sentence! My gals all made fun of me for having a hard time describing my first time, and then Kuniko had to rub it in about how much more she knows about se-...that act of love in beds or couches. I'm the older 'sister', I should be taking care or advising her right?

Yet everything is going upside down! Tomoyo said doing all this with the list would help with my self esteem and be braver on these fronts, hoe!

* * *

_Sakura's House, 5:30 pm_

"Oh the excitement! I finally get to see what's inside Sakura's mind with the list I gave."

That was the first thing Tomoyo said when she entered the house. This must be the second greatest day of her life, the first being our last encounter with a Clow Card perhaps. There was a crew of four bodyguards with her carrying a different case, and upon closer inspection, I saw my name on them. HOE! She went to such an extent for just a few new dresses for an assignment! This is hardly flattering at all.

"Just leave them all in the living room, I'll call you when it's all done alright?"

"Understood Ms Daidouji, we'll take our leave," said her main bodyguard as she flicked a pair of sunglasses out and promptly left to the car.

"Thanks so much! Now, shall we get to business Sakura-chan? I'd love to see what you have in store for Syaoran," she ran up the stairs before I could reply, that massive ponytail of hers swinging about side by side as she dashed.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! What are you...oh?"

That got me out of my stunned reverie, "Eh, Tomoyo-chan what's happening!"

She stopped right at my door, oh dear, don't tell me Clow left another card for me! "Sakura-chan! Your room!"

The door was open and I swiftly went past Tomoyo before finally seeing..."Tomoyo-chan STAND...back?"

"Umumumumm...Mmmm chocolate! Oh the joy, the sweetness it's amazing! Monononnonon...Mmmm! Oih, Shakura-chaan. Mmmm... Cometh to eatsh shome?" that little Kero mumbled with chocolate filling his teeny mouth to the brim.

My desk was a complete clutter of sweet wrappers, cookie crumbs, melted ice cream and remnants of nuts from chocolate bars.

"Errr... KERO-CHAAAAAAAAAN! Don't you ever clean up after eating? I've lost count how many times I've had to come after you!"

"Now look Sakura, I would clean it away, I was just busy having a good tea time meal; it's just that I feel so hungry all day!"

I've never felt so much anger in my life, so much I want that little rat tied up and deep fried! "You're always hungry you pig! Don't make me turn you into tempura!"

He flapped his wings up and gasped in fright, "Ahahahah, look I'll clean it up alright Sakura-sama. I'll never do this sort of schtick again, for sure."

I wasn't convinced one bit, so I played with him; crossing my arms and looking away in faux arrogance, "You told me that before, and you still did it just minutes ago. Why should I this time? I'll live up to my promise of locking every single cabinet and fridge from you!"

"EEEEHHH! You can have my word Sakura-chan, in fact I'll start cleaning up right now!" and yes, he did, flying off faster than a bolt coming out of Thunder card.

"Huuhhh... He never learns; it's driving me nuts! Why didn't I just lock him in the book again."

He popped back out with sweet wrappers in hand, "I heard that Sakura-chan!"

"Hooe..."

Tomoyo then patted my back, "There there Sakura-chan, anyway, shall we go on with the main task at hand? I'm getting excited that I might need medical attention."

"Ah hahaha... Sure Tomoyo-chan," I scratched the back of my head, totally nervous about this ordeal.

Kero-chan had cleared up the desk already, It'll have to be sanitize; ok I gave him the cloth and alcohol to do it already. While he busies himself, Tomoyo sat intently on the bed; waiting for that magical moment... Notebook in hand I grudgingly made it across to the bed.

"By the way Tomoyo-chan, don't read it out too loud k? Your going to be the only one to see it right now, no one else."

She laughed a little and grabbed my hand, "You have my word Sakura-chan."

After that, she opened to the first page, past her instructions and into my scribblings. A light blush formed on her cheeks, and stars seem to pop into her pupils, Hoe! She's getting high on this, from that chuckle of hers and the way she closed her eyes after reading one of them... Is she visualizing them? HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!

"Eh, Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Huh?" uh oh, I said that out loud again didn't I? "Ahno, nothing Tomoyo-chan, was thinking of something else. Hehehehehe..."

She shrugged her shoulders and got back to seeing the page, "My oh my Sakura-chan, and to think you are the innocent one who blushes and can't even say those words out in front of us. I can't believe you came up with these, your Sakura cards will get a lot of fun out of this exercise. Hohohoho."

"Uh...Hoe. But-"

"I personally like the second one, that is really sneaky of you. Hm, perhaps I can make a new outfit to fit the sneaky mood, like when you captured Silent."

Suddenly I fell from the bed and landed hard on the floor with a big thud and a puff of smoke, "Ah no thanks alright Tomoyo-chan? I mean it's not capturing or fighting."

She slid off and grabbed my hands again, "But this is a big moment, Sakura-chan growing up and making Syaoran submit to you, his Card Mistress. This is another big moment that requires a great costume. I can see it now, 'Cardcaptor Sakura returns! Sakura and the Sneaky Night of Passion'. Sakura-chan has become a naughty little Cardcaptor."

Tomoyo jokingly wagged a finger at me, like I'm a child waiting to get spanked for doing something bad. "Now that I think of it, I think I have a costume at home for the job!"

"Ehh! I can't let you do this Tomoyo-chan! I love that you make these costumes, but it's only between me and Syaoran, nothing more."

"Can you be sure he doesn't spot you though, since you want this to be a very covert fantasy."

"I can Tomoyo, I've gotten quite a few black clothes to cover me in the night."

A frown formed on her face, this is not good at all, "But black alone isn't enough, besides, you might need some extra protection."

I cowered in shame at her... That must be an intended pun from the start! "What did I hear? Is Sakura going on another journey! I don't mind joining in, fighting and battling evil monsters and other creatures, AND showing off my oh so cool form. KERO-CHAN TO THE RESCUE!"

We were both stunned by his exclaimation to say the least, "Uh, sorry Kero-chan. This is a girl's only thing."

Kero-chan was clearly flabbergasted himself, "How many times have you two gone on about these girl's only things? Ever since Sakura came of age things have gone downhill, or have they? HUH! IT HAS TO DO WITH THAT BROWNED EYED GAKI! I'M SURE OF IT, OH SAKURA WHY WHY WHY! I TOLD YOU THAT GAKI WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE WITH YOU! But no, it's true love! The card says so you told me, but I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAL! I know what should be done eh!"

This whole thing again, "He's not a gaki anymore! Besides, it's nearly 6 years already, get over it Kero-chan!"

"And these girl issues, what's so wrong about sharing them with me? I'm your friend aren't I?"

"But...ah...Kero-chan, these are personal things," I started twirling my fingers, I couldn't bare looking up now.

"She's right Kero-chan, somethings are best kept between us girls. Besides, Sakura-chan is just a little confused with the way her life is going, relationship-wise. Please be understanding Kero-chan, it's not like we'll abandon you."

He sighed and gave in, "Alright Tomoyo-chan, I'll let it go...this time. But don't kick me out of the room when this goes on! Anyway I have a top score to beat, 8 Million Points here I come!"

That breathed a sigh of relief for me. But, good that Kero-chan never saw in the notebook, or peaked in it...I think.

"So Sakura-chan, when are you going to do plan number 2? It's an interesting combo of DREAM and SHADOW for this one."

"Uh...hai, it is. I'm not entirely sure when, but I doubt it'll be a school night."

"Well take your time, I didn't put any deadline on the book. What about the costume I have?"

Oh...that. No, I don't want anymore passioned speeches from Tomoyo-chan, she's got this...way of persuading that I can't deny. So, what choice do I have? I gave in to her request, "Pass me the costume, maybe tomorrow after school?"

She gave a bright smile, "Oh yes Sakura-chan! For sure anything for you."

Now I have to find a way to do what I want to Syaoran AND avoid being the subject of a movie, I feel like I died and gone to Hell and sentenced to be simmered in a pool of hot oil! If only the cards can help me on this one. A ring of the bell echoed the home and I ran to the window to see who is the ringer.

"Oh, Syaoran is here. I'm coming!"

"I'll be at the living room ok Sakura-chan?"

I silently nodded and went to the front gate, "Syaoran! Glad you could make it, if not on time."

His smiles always get me going inside, "I did have some errands. So, shall we start this fashion show?"

"Hai, oh let me get you some tea as well. Take a seat yeah, the couch is clean."

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen, in disbelief of what I'd just said! I know, it was our first time since then we've never seen the couch the same ever again. It took ages for the scent of our doing got cleaned off, but the cushions still have them. Yes, I am guilty of sniffing the little softies everytime to get that scent in my memory. But the flashback of that moment always makes me a little damp, like...Hoe! Midway to the kitchen, I halted when I felt my undergarments be a little...oh my. It was like ice, it's frozen me in place from shame of the moment. I felt like I couldn't move another inch or they might here the dampness between my thighs.

"Eh Sakura-chan, is everything alright?" Tomoyo looked in deep concern, the outfit she described earlier today in hand.

"Eh heheh, ah I'm...f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine! I just need to go to theee...ladies a bit. LATER!"

I heard Syaoran stepping into the living room in clear shock as I ran up to the bathroom. "Oe? Is something wrong with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure Syaoran-kun, maybe it's that time of the month."

* * *

After a quick wash up and change of boyshorts, I was back to prepare the drinks and snacks; of course someone else had to come for another drink.

"Ah, a good cup of tea to wash down all this cake is fine."

"Your still such a greedy little mongrel,"

"WHAT! You dim sum eating brat, you wannna take this outside? Come on, I can fight you anywhere!"

"Bring it on rat-face."

"Kero-chan, Syaoran stop it!" I stamped on the table, shaking the contents a little.

"Nah, your still lucky to be with Sakura-chan, neh brat?"

"Shut up."

Before they got out with the boxing gloves, Tomoyo intervened. "Let's start with this one eh Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, let's." It's another trip to the ladies' room...

* * *

I twirled around to let everyone have a good look at it. Syaoran's smile was beautiful, he probably was enthralled with how I looked. Tomoyo-chan was filming the whole thing, giving me a big thumbs up for the display.

"It's so wonderful Sakura-chan. It fits your figure, teasing the crowd with your exposed back and emphasizing on great fit torso area. I knew the dress would be perfect on you. Now I can get a top grade for the assignment!"

"Mm, thanks Tomoyo-chan, this feels great. I feel like those stars we see on TV. Although, even if I'm in the dress, I still don't want to be like them. I wouldn't be able to step outside my house if I was too famous!"

My attention turned to Syaoran, he sipped a bit of tea before giving a nod of approval at Tomoyo and myself. "You look stunning Sakura."

"Arigatou, Syaoran..." I looked down at my feet, not daring to look in the eye.

"Now I can see Sakura wearing this for an incredible Cardcaptor photo. Think of it Tomoyo, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA: HOLLYWOOD! Saving innocent celebrities from other worldly calamities with her best friends CERBERUS AND YUE! Superstardom here I come!" Kero-chan dreamed out acting all muscular and buff.

"Ahh, Kero-chan that's a great idea! Oh Sakura-chan, I think we should do some exploits with CREATE in Hollywood. It'll top the box office for sure and you will have your name on the walk of fame in no time!"

There was a big load of sweat dripping from my forehead at their proposal, but Syaoran brought me back to Earth. "Sakura."

"Hoe?"

"Never mind them, I want to admire this moment with you. Look at you, so beautiful. You look like a woman, a true blooded woman, Sakura."

The words got me going, not just by blushing, but also making my nipples pebble up within the confines of my bra. We gazed and gazed, sealed up in our little own world. I wanted to...to kiss him again. He circled his arms around me, oh his hands on my sensitive skin. This is a complete circuit, the two of us together in embrace. We stepped in and covered the distance, feeling the heat emanating from each other. I just...can't hold on, I have to kiss him. We-

"EHH! Sakura! What the hell can't you and the kid just find another room if your going to kiss?"

"Kero-chan why? I was filming Sakura and Syaoran have a kiss, and Sakura in my dress!"

"I don't care, you better stay Mmmmphph..."

I didn't care what Kero said at the end, I drowned it out by stuffing a cake and scone in his trap. Syaoran's words rang in my head on and on, like an endless loop of a tape, my kind of endless loop. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a full blooded woman... I am. I'm 18 and at my prime. The little black list will be finished and I'll be the woman Syaoran wants, and Kuniko demands me to become. A mature, true and hot blooded woman and I might have a plan to stop Tomoyo from filming me too. It will come true, it will be done!

"Sakura-chan,"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"How about trying the other dresses, change please."

"Hai."

After the last few of those dresses were shown off, with compliments and off hand remarks from a certain rodent, Tomoyo grabbed me to the couch after I changed back to my pink summer dress. Syaoran seemed really uptight when I came back in my dress, I wonder why.

"Thanks so much for this Sakura-chan."

"No problems Tomoyo-chan. You only needed photos or videos of me in the dresses right?" I was really hoping that was the case, but the way she looked at me, something was up her skirt.

"I'll need you to model not just in pictures, but at school as well."

"Oh, hai Tomoyo-chan." I smiled in return, just as always. I'm her best friend and besides, modeling in front of the school would be a piece of cake! She always goes to the extreme for me, so I'll return the favor.

"Uh, Sakura," Syaoran waved his little hand in front of me. "You do realize what she said right?"

...wait, model in these dresses at... SCHOOL! "Wah! HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**_Just a little subplot I wanted to add, a lemon will come soon after so keep reading my pals. Hope you enjoyed the chapter my friends, review, fave or alert it if you like._**

**_Thanks so much and as always,_**

**_BANG BANG!_**


	4. Dreaming of Shadows

**_Here I am, thanks for the views everyone. I'm just running on what I love, and I Love Black List._**

**_I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. :) It's owned by CLAMP._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Tomoeda University, Tuesday, Culinary Branch_

Life is twisting me dry, I'm in a bucket of hell. I have to stop Tomoyo from filming my personal exploits, find a way so I don't humiliate myself with the daring proposition of what I'll do tonight to Syaoran AND having to model Tomoyo's fashion assignments; agreed by accident! My heart crumbled at what I have to face today, and worse, the catwalk at school will begin in two months from now. Turns out the dresses she had were just test trials and not the finished product for the day of the strut, on a Saturday! I have no lessons on Saturdays and there's nothing to help me get out of it. It's a guilty conscience, I just couldn't back out from something for my best friend.

To make matters worse, Okawa-sensei, our head chef and teacher had something to say to all of us in class.

_"Alright everyone settle down," she ordered as she placed her books and utensils on the work counter._

_"Hai!"_

_"Everyone of you guys and girls have worked really hard this year, and I'm really proud of heading this class. With that in mind, I'm wishing all good luck because at the end of the month, there will be a big test, the biggest test for a culinary student, whether pastry or main courses."_

_"Oh no," I muttered._

_"This test will be a surprise basket test."_

_The class groaned at the prospect, it's every aspiring cook's worst nightmare in their reach to that big culinary diploma. After my lack of form yesterday, I'm ready to bite my nails off, both finger and toe._

_"We will be doing more trial cooking to prep everyone to do their best for whatever could be in the basket. Everyone will be given a basket with the same ingredients, and you must incorporate them in your finished dish within one hour. We don't know how many items will be inside, so you have to be on top of your game both baking skill wise and mentally. Improvising fast is key to success and stay focused because you have time against you. Clear my class?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Alright, let's get to some theory people, now "_

The nerve! To have a surprise basket test while trying hard NOT to think of being potentially humiliated the next night on a fashion show will ruin my school life! I won't be able to show my face for ages, and what if I trip on my way? This would be prime Youtube material, a little girl just falling in a grand looking dress. The image and vision of what might happen has been playing in my mind since last night that I only had 4 hours of sleep! I nearly knocked my head down on the table surface a few times from how little sleep I had.

The relief poured in when the lunch bell rang, and boy was I lifted out of my misery, temporarily. I ran to the canteen and got my bento filled to the brim with plenty of unagi on it, very filled; along with a load of eggs. Wasting no time, I got my food and went on my table way before my clique reached the table, in fact Tomoyo and Chiharu just arrived to the line when I started chowing down. I paid no attention to them, the only focus was on my stomach filler.

"Hey Sakura, eh?" Chiharu stopped in her tracks. "Why the big appetite today?"

"Wellmm," I munched, and managed to swallow the massive mouthful. "I'm really hungry, nothing more."

Tomoyo plopped herself on the bench with apple and sushi in hand. I must not think about that yet, its STILL two months. It feels like a long time, and it's driving me beyond the boiling point!

"Sakura-chan, you must really need a lot of energy today. Used up a lot?"

"I'm alright Tomoyo-chan, it's nothing that I can handle, right?" I snorted through my teeth as I took another big bite of unagi and rice.

"Everything will be alright, yes Sakura-chan. Hohohohoho. It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm sure you're the only one who can pull it off."

I stayed silent, not really wanting to say a thing. Tomoyo and Chiharu conversed with one another, knowing full well I want to be in my own world. The bento box was getting empty fast, munching away my stress and filling me up till I can fill it no more. In a short while after consuming that monster bento, my handsome man with a luscious puft of messy chocolate brown hair arrived. The tight feeling in my chest hasn't dissapated and I surely want it off right now.

"Tomoyo-chan, Mihara-chan."

"Syaoran-kun, hey there," he sat down with his lunch.

"You should've seen Sakura-chan's lunch, it sure was monstrous in proportions," Tomoyo chimed.

"Monstrous? Skipped breakfast at home is it?"

"Uh... I didn't skip breakfast. I was just really, really hungry Syaoran."

"But that's a lot of calories to burn, but I'm sure she can burn them away like the flames of passion she has inside! Still doing cheerleading and doing better at it every session. Oh I get so dizzy just seeing you toss that baton up in the air."

Syaoran and I were left ah...stunned yet again by Tomoyo. "Eh...right I sure can."

"Oh, Sakura," I turned to him. "If it's about the fashion display, let me say this; I'm sure you can do it Sakura. It's only two months, there's still time to get it alright."

"But that's the problem!"

"What is?" he tilted his head in question.

"It's two months from now, it's really long and the suspense is making my nerves go in the wrong places. One other thing about that, they just told my class today that...I have a surprise basket test the day before the fashion show. Now it's making my life a whole lot worse than before!"

Tears streamed down my face in a free flow, and Syaoran got to my side of the table to comfort me in a flash with a little kiss on the side. He then chipped in a little encouragement while Tomoyo looked on with concern

"Sakura you've been through so much in life. For one thing, I believe you can do it. 'Don't Worry, Everything will be Alright' right? I'm really sure you can strut your stuff for Tomoyo and pass that test."

"He's right Sakura-chan, all you need is practice. I can help train you the walk of the runway when you have time."

"But, juggling school, cheerleading, cooking and work is a pretty tight schedule already."

Syaoran's grab on me tightened, "You have us Sakura. We'll do our best along the way, right? Your just thinking too much, Ying Fa."

He whispered my name in Chinese and it felt like velvet in my ears, so smooth and deep. I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth from his hot body close to mine. That tight feeling in my chest evaporated in thin air and Syaoran wasn't done with me.

"There's still some time, but if it gets to you, I could probably help with that, my sweet sin tart. You have work this weekend?"

"My shift is opening till five, what about you?"

"I'll be in there till half past six, want to go for dinner after that?"

Something stirred in my heart, something different, and it was controlling me. I started to loosen my blue blazer and shirt a little, showing a tiny bit of cleavage to him with a small bit of pink lace inside. My voice changed, flowing in the air with ease to his ears, "Well, that's fine with me now Syaoran. I'll be seeing you at Shinku Towers then, can I go into your office before we leave?"

His legs shifted a little, I made him hard just saying about the office. This is getting exciting...

"Then afterwards, how about going to your place..."

I got my legs scrunched up, feeling that itch in there...until, "...To practice for your test?"

The mood just died, right there. I froze on the spot in total disbelief. He looked as if he was going pounce me and my panties felt a small wet patch. "Ah, sure Syaoran." I moaned out dejectedly.

"Alright then," he kissed my cheek and I blushed a little, but he was so close, so close to making him walk funny.

"I'll do my best to hide the stuff to cook yeah Sakura?"

"Ah...hai,"

Downcast, that's my vision right now. I couldn't even look up now. Quickly I covered up my little bit of cleavage and looked back at Tomoyo and Chiharu with sad eyes.

* * *

Gosh was I losing control with that...tingly feeling. If I got a little further I might have gone all out on the bench and in full view of Tomoyo filming me. Which reminds me that I need to meet her at gate for my new costume. I dragged my feet all the way to the big gate with angels at the side where Tomoyo awaits with another suitcase and bodyguard just standing by. Sometimes she's a little over protected.

"It's so good to come up with costumes again after such a long time Sakura-chan. This one I took a few liberties with it, played around with one of my older designs. You may recall it once you put it on later tonight."

"Uh, I'll see about that. But, where do I meet you?"

"Just near a block behind Syaoran's place, there is a very large tree there which I believe you could sneak and stare all you want, plus it has a tiny bit of light from the street lamps, but just enough for what you need."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the case, "If your sure Tomoyo-chan... How did you come up with where I should be at later?"

Her eyes were shut before opening up in a dream-like state, "I went for a little scouting last night and got the location right for this video. I have to catch this moment for you Sakura."

Why am I not surprised? "Hoe... Alright, later then, around 11?"

"Sure, bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye Tomoyo-chan."

This is going to be quite a night, crazy for sure. Will I go bonkers for what I'm about to do to Syaoran? All I know is, I'm sure going to be extremely sleepy when I get to school in the morning. Hmm, I wonder how Syaoran is doing.

* * *

_Syaoran's POV, 4:30 pm_

By the Gods, I'm starting to think that beat she said she unleashed out of her is really getting wild, can't be tamed by anyone or anything. It's going to the less talk, more action type of thing now. I can't believe she's gotten this brazen to begin with. When she made herself comfortable at cafeteria earlier, I did what I could to avoid looking down. I did what I could to prevent any sort of incident waiting to be recorded in the school paper. It's enough that they know I'm already a big shot in an office owned by my family, but the exploits of my relationship catch on like greek fire in the old war, it's nearly impossible to put out. The whole school are envious of how much of a 'power couple' we are. But now, its coming close to the scandal end of things because Sakura is driving me nuts with how sexy she is in anything or nothing at all.

Ever since she played with Mirror, things have gone inside out. Lustful thoughts pop out more often than ever, seeing about five or six times an hour during classes. Flashbacks of how she practically turned me into goo with her cards. I couldn't imagine the cards being used in this manner, but it sure as hell made is all the more amazing with her. I'm just glad the trousers provided by the university is dark in colour and loose, that way my whole length isn't so obvious from the get go.

The visions of that night, and what we could do together went on non-stop. I kept envisioning how much I want to have my tongue doing what I can to wrap around her nipples. Stuffing my face in her succulent, large and tasty breasts, having her call my name out and we make sweet love, doing it so hard that we might collapse a bed. I just want so much out of her, thinking how I will make her mine no matter how many times we would do it. From all this, I ended up calling out her name during class, and got quite a few stares from my class. When it was time to leave, I left in a dash out of the class

As I passed the archway pass the main porch, I saw Tomoyo and Sakura standing at the gate area. They seemed to have exchanged something, because Sakura never holds a briefcase of sorts, let alone a bright pink one, well it actually would fit her style. Maybe Tomoyo wants to film some action sequence again, an excuse to get herself some amazing footage for her viewing pleasure. But, she hasn't done those videos in a long time, she's just too busy to go for a late night shoot. One other thing, Sakura's blushing really bright and hugging that case like one of her many teddy bears.

"Oi, Sakura!"

She got a major shock, almost flipping the case around like a seal with a ball, "Oh Syaoran! Eh eh...What are you doing here?"

"Aw, I'm just heading home. My car is just right there," I pointed to the parking lot opposite the gate.

"Oh...uh sure, then ah..." she stuttered.

"What's inside that, may I take a look?"

Now Sakura got really jittery, looking left and right until Tomoyo butted in, "Sakura really loved one of my dresses last night, so I decided to hand over one as a gift of appreciation. Besides, the footage of her was top notch, one of the best videos I've ever made in a long while! Arigatou Sakura-chan!"

"Ah...Your welcome Tomoyo-chan."

For some reason I couldn't help but be suspiscious. She's still nervous as hell for the fashion test/event for Tomoyo; yet I feel like their hiding something from me. Maybe it's just a long day that I'm thinking too much, but Tomoyo always has something up her frilly dress. I'll have to play along to see how this goes.

"No worries Sakura, you're very beautiful in those dresses and I can't wait to see you in that black and red number on our next date, neh Sakura?" I winked.

Sakura's eyes went almost microscopic in size and went sheepish, "Uh hehehe, hai Syaoran. I-I ahahahaha...Anything for you my baby."

Still such a shy little lady, yet she had the guts to have Mirror do a threesome with us. Seems really conflicting, must be something really sparked her to change that way. Disregarding the thought though, I got in and grabbed her for a nice and brief kiss on her lips, sealing together with a tilt to the side and a tiny little bit of tongue to scrape along her cheek muscles. We parted with a pop and she blushed really hard.

"How about I take you home?"

"Uh, sure," she meekly whispered, gripping the case like her shield.

* * *

_Sakura's POV, Syaoran's Mazda_

HOE! Syaoran expects me to wear that dress out in a dinner date? This can't be, I'm not showing so much of my skin out in the open like that. I just can't! Tomoyo had to make that explanation did she, now I have to be like those celebrities always having to show their skin to the press. What would happen if the dress fell, I might be topless in public with a crowd looking at me! I can't wear that damn dress out there, no no NO!

My rant got interrupted by his soothing voice, "I hope your not too distracted at the kitchen today. No fires at least."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that. Okawa-sensei made a sabayon today. It was so good I could almost go to Heaven."

I smiled wide, remembering at least the good part of this morning's demonstration. Mentally, I was thinking of what to do for both Syaoran and Tomoyo tonight.

He gave a grunt-like laugh and said, "For sure, but you make great desserts to begin with. Thanks to your father and to CANVAS, you're the ace of the class and prep kitchen. You'll always be my sweet, Sakura baby."

Love it when he calls me Sakura baby, but it still doesn't change the fact that I keep pulling myself in these crazy situations that might just humiliate me and turn me into a target of humilation, a whipping girl to society.

"Is anyone coming home tonight?"

"No one, onii-chan is still living with Yukito-san at their new apartment. They really love each other a lot and I'm really happy for them."

Ever since onii-chan finally tied the knot with Yukito, their lives have been all the more fruitful. It makes me realize how much I miss him, even though he calls me a kaiju every morning. It's worse that my dad is still out there and won't be back soon. His trip is now delayed due to a volcanic cloud interrupting European air space, he might not be back till its all clear.

"Well, do you mind if I popped in for a bit then? I have no homework, so I have time."

I nodded in return, "Sure Little Wolf, I'll get dinner ready then. Is pasta fine with you?"

"Hai,"

We arrived at my place and I hurried up to change, keep my stuff and get dinner ready. Been wanting some more pasta today, so glad that the stuff I need is ready for a quick mix. I changed to a nice comfy light pink skirt and white hoodie with a black star behind. Syaoran let the blazer down on the couch and made his way with me to the kitchen. We had fun making the bolognese sauce, should I tell you guys how much fun we had?

"Mmhmhm, Syaoran stop teasing. Mmm..." he was digging in, on me of course.

While the sauce simmered and the pasta boiled in water, Syaoran gave me such a nice neck and shoulder treatment. His lips on my neck and a hand on my left shoulder, they gave one great massage as he sucked like a leech. This was serving up to be a little distracting, but a good one to say the least. Besides, I prodded him on by doing a locking his face around with my free hand and reeling him in for even more of that tongue lashing. During all that, I gave him a little sample of the sauce with my trusty wooden spoon. His tongue can only be described as sex waiting behind his lips. He licked that spoon so cleanly, but got quite a bit of it on his nose and lips. I cleaned him up with a few licks of mine and a kiss on those lips. The sauce tasted so much better with Syaoran as my plate.

"Waaah, I smell pasta. Ohhmmmm my pasta come to me hehehehe-GAKKIIIII!"

Even Kero-chan came down to have his own serving. "I'm no Gaki!"

* * *

"I love it when you do pasta Sakura, but when will you be doing dessert again? It's been so long since you made that all chocolate tart at home."

"When will you ever get over your sweet binge you little greedy ass."

Kero-chan smashed his fork down the table and got his fists out, "Is that a challenge filthy brat face? Huh, well put it all up, I'm going to take your guts out and make it into jump rope!"

"Enough Kero-chan! Don't you ever stop fighting?"

"Me fight? The kid started it! That's not fair, you're spoiling him as much as you spoil Yue! You and Clow are no different, always so biased from the start. What problem does everyone have against me?"

"Come on you two, just behave for once. Get along it's been ages since we all first met and you still go on like little kids."

"WE DON'T FIGHT LIKE KIDS!" they proclaimed to me before doing a staredown again.

"Hoe..." somethings just never change. "I'll just clean up, go back to my room Kero-chan; I'll get you some ice cream, it's chocolate and almonds."

"Ahhh, chocolate...oh this is getting better."

That's the only way to get out of this problem. It makes me realize how lucky we were when we had fun on the couch.

"Ah...Sakura?"

"What is it Syaoran?"

He was like a stick hammed on the floor, just stationary there, "Did you just say that?"

Say...wait..."Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded at high speed, enough to get a speeding ticket. "Oh...HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE! I'm so sorry I mean nothing Syaoran, I shouldn't have said that I-I-I."

"Hold it Sakura, I see nothing wrong with that. I...fully understand the sentiment," he finished with a small snarl and chuckle right next to my ear.

Perhaps that wasn't so bad. "It's the reason we often go to my room Sakura."

Oh he's making me blush again, I can't accept this. I'm supposed to be controlling him again! But...he's so good with me.

"WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM SAKURA!"

It broke our reverie and we almost tripped on flat ground. "Coming!"

"Ergh, that little tick. He always ruins it on us. Perhaps I shouldn't waste anymore time Sakura."

"Oh, alright. See you at school then. Love you baby," I latched onto his lips gently with a light lick inside too.

"Love you too Sakura-chan. See you around," he then tapped my ass a little to earn a yelp from me.

I walked him out and to his car, with a final peck he drove off to the distance. Now then...

* * *

"Kero-chan you ruined my time with Syaoran! When will you just leave us alone, I know you want to pick a fight with him but we're in love. I just want time with him whenever I can."

The nerve of that little toy, chowing down on his ice cream with a smirk on his puny face. I nearly wanted to smash it down and turn it into magical compost. Surely I can make him pay for his actions dearly! He gulped a huge spoonful and dully replied, "What else should I do? He's a menace to begin with. He doesn't see the incredible nature of ME, KEROBERUS! To add, I don't see any redeeming qualities in that man, so I just can't see how you fell in love with that brat face."

"Could you at least stop calling him that! He's changed from when we first met, and besides, can you respect a couple's privacy?"

He pointed the spoon at me, "Can you at least give me some better treatment. I mean, you are a great person and I trusted you the duties of being a Cardcaptor to start with. But you and Clow are just the same in many ways, you let me do all the dirty work and don't give me respect. It always saddens me and that's why I eat."

"You eat 'cause your just hungry," I droned.

"The point is, I just can't stand him! You really are starting to be a female Clow Reed."

"That's not true, Clow-san is Clow and I'm me. I'm a totally different person from him."

He crossed his arms and shook his head, thinking mode is on, "Nope, I can't deny that you are starting to take on the way he is. I was sitting down next to the book and I felt a strange amount of happiness jumping out of one of the cards. I believe it was Mirror."

I jumped off my seat and sweat dropped in panic, "W-wha-why is Mirror that way so suddenly?"

Kero started to think really hard. "I remember something back then, Clow often used Mirror for a reason. He did use it to scare guests at his home, but...there is some other reason that just escapes my mind."

Oh no, please I really hope Kero-chan doesn't see this. Did Clow had a romp with Mirror too!

"Oh well, can't really think of what it is he did. Give me a moment while I GO BEAT SUPPI ONLINE!"

That was too close for comfort for sure. He still communicates with the cards, I better watch out next time. Well, make that tonight. The time is coming to meet with Tomoyo behind Syaoran's place, and I have just the plan to keep my privacy in check.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME OUT EH SUPPI! YOU WON'T MESS WITH ME WHEN I BRING NOOB SAIBOT OUT! KERO-CHAAAAAN WINS, FATALITY, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_Filming Time, 11:40 pm, Large Tree Behind Syaoran's Home_

Just like a school day, I was late to meet up despite flying and Tomoyo was already there with camera in hand. I made sure Kero-chan was fast asleep before putting on this...this outfit. It was a little difficult to wear, and frankly, it made me look so...hot?

"Sakura-chan! How's the new outfit for you? I made sure it's both comfortable and a feast for anyone's eyes."

I replied as Fly went back to card form, "It sure feels...good to wear. But if I get caught I'm going to be a laughing stock!"

"Ohhohoho, you won't be Sakura-chan. You're a very sneaky girl, that's why I looked back at the old Silent card outfit for inspiration. I changed the top to make it look like a corset but without the laces, this will accentuate the boobies quite a bit," that wink of hers gave me a chill and I quickly shielded by breasts.

"Another change is the shorts, I turned them to skin tight long pants for both maximum comfort and maximum hotness. The wings are still there as you can see, this will make you the sneakiest sex symbol of Tomoeda, the one and only Cardcaptor Sakura," she capped the speech with a peace sign while I dreaded the attention of being a 'sex symbol'.

I will never stoop to that level and be a sex symbol. I'm meant for the kitchen line, not for posing in some skanky men's magazine. I sometimes wonder how Tomoyo became my best friend. She was anxious to start and got her camera working at this very instant and directed at my face.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'm so excited to get the chance and film this! Sakura and Syaoran, the Lovers of the Sakura cards at their most intimate."

I can't show my face after she said that, what could be worse than having a big time media outlet labeling us with those tacky couple nicknames. But this is where my little plan comes to fruition. As always, the video must start with my starting pose.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release."

The Star Wand was summoned and now for part one of this plan, I hope it works. I turned to Tomoyo's direction and got out a card.

"SLEEP," the fairy bursts out and shined her wand at Tomoyo and quickly she fell asleep. I grabbed her before she landed and her camera as well. Now, the hard part, bringing her home

Opting for bridal style, I took her up and flew to her mansion and landed right at the sliding door of her balcony. Reaching in the room and placing her gently on the bed, I took one more card out. Part two is a tiny wipe of the evidence that all this ever happened.

"Take out her memories of anything involving the planning and filming of this night, ERASE!"

Erase swirled around her face and a light swirled out, it must be the memories going away. As she finished up with that, I went to the camera and deleted what transpired, anything involving this outfit and behind at Syaoran's place. I left it on the desk and tucked her. But before I left, I left a small kiss on her forehead, just like how Dad would when I was a little girl. I got to the balcony again and before I flew off, I removed Sleep's charm on her and quickly got away. From afar, I could see a tiny smile on her face; guess she's going to have a good dream tonight. Now to show Syaoran who is the boss here.

Reaching back to his place I landed silently on a thick branch of the tree directly behind his place. The light from the street light is adequate enough for my little stunt here. I positioned myself to get comfortable and got the staff and two cards out. The branch was both thick and long (no pun intended) enough to be close to his room. I am that near to his place, and with some light coming through the window, the possiblities come in.

"Give him a vision of love and passion, DREAM!"

* * *

_Syaoran's POV, Dream State_

Blinking, I was blinking a few times but it was dark as a cave. I couldn't see a damn thing not even my hand. After a few more blinks, some light started seeping through the darkness, eventually I could see myself and realized this is just a big white room. Perplexed in where I am, I called out for any lifeforms in this area.

"Hello! Is someone here? Anybody answer me!"

There was a snap of the finger somewhere and it alerted me. Quickly I turned to the direction of the sound and saw a standing near a redwood door. A door made from really expensive wood in the middle of a set from The Matrix. Walking to the door, the figure blew a kiss and walked right through it as if it was made of water. This must be about fifty or sixty feet between me and the door, so I sprinted right towards it with every bit of stamina I got and knowing that the stranger went through it, I could too right? You guessed wrong. Surely my nose would be broken into a thousand pieces after just smashing myself into it. I got up and shook my head a little to get some semblance of area and turned the knob.

There was a...

Very...

Lovely...

Sight...

_"Syaoran."_

It's Sakura, in a white see through nightgown and black lingerie, on a large king sized bed with sakura petals all over the sheets. I sucked in a really deep breath and rubbed my eyes thinking this will all just go away.

But. She's. Still. There.

Another blink and she was standing right in front of me. Just seeing her in that outfit alone was making my member tear through my pants, but one small detail made me want to shred it with my bare hands and let my other part of me hang. There was a tiny sakura petal that rested between her breasts. With the contrast of white, black and that tiny pink flower petal, it got me wild. It made me lose control. My love for her, insatiable.

_"Syaoran,"_ another whisper and she started kissing me, her chest pressed right onto mine while that little petal stayed put in its little resting place.

I bit her lower lip, opening up to lay an assault on her with my tongue to get a full taste of her. We pulled off and let our tongue tips glaze each other with our essence. But once our tongues lost contact, Sakura snapped her fingers and I got transported to the bed, laying flat down on my back but without the restraints of Shadow on me. Good, because I wanted to have some comfort on the bedding. But one thing prevented me from feeling that comfort on this bed, well two things. First off, the way my pants is holding back my member like some kind of tug of war. And two, I need Sakura to help keep this bed warm with me.

_"Syaoraaaannn,"_ she dragged my name out. "Need some help with that boy?"

Before I could respond; Sakura had her hands already pulling the track pants off of my erogenous zone and down to my ankles...

Her delicate fingers reached in and caressed my length. Oh god her fingers are so smooth it's making me twitch with every inch she travels up towards my head that looked certain to erupt at any moment.

"Sakura..."

* * *

_Sakura's POV, at the Same Time_

Dream is working the way I want it too, perfect. Now to get on with the toughest part of all. The light is stable so far and I've maintained balance on this thick branch thus far, so here goes nothing.

"Increase my reach to the room, SHADOW!"

Shadow manifested on the floor, making my own shadow able to grasp anything in the room. I tested by lifting the alarm clock on his end table first, a success of course. Now, the main part of all this. My extended reach went up to the bed and was face to face with Syaoran, who was laying on his right side.

In my head, a thought dawned on me. I can't just do this act without a little foreplay can I? I wondered if I could do something with Shadow, a disconnected kiss. Shadow captured my every movement, even the licking of my lips. With my shadow now face to face with my sleeping wolf, I leaned in and gave a slight peck, and wow... just wow I could feel his lips on mine.

He kissed back too, even with Dream giving him quite a vision. I leaned in again, this time going for our usual kiss of open lips and tongues going all over the place. Oh boy it worked. So. Well! My lips felt the pressure, and his lips were open while the shadow of my tongue filled his cavity, just not able to taste him. He was kissing back for sure, but I knew he needed more than just a kiss.

I pushed him gently to lay face up and there the evidence is clear, he was hard as hell. To tell you the truth, that kiss was already enough to make my panties get the first patches of wetness. With the constricting material of my pants it only served to make the itch amplify hundred times over.

Around that time though, I let my right hand wander down to the waistband of his pants. Fingering the material like I'm feeling the most precious silk in the world, I finally gave him that sense of relief by taking down his pants and boy oh boy my little wolf isn't so little anymore. Long, hard and very sensitive. The shadowy hand trailed from the his sac to gently rubbing the tight foreskin as I went up. His breathing ramped up, panting as my the lone index finger was soon accompanied by my thumb to grab his wide member.

Two fingers were not enough though, no. I grabbed his damn puppy and yanked up, to see the way the skin is being dragged and the liquids just oozing slowly out of the head was simply erotic. This is an amazing view of a hot and strong looking length being handled by my capable hands. But in my mind, I knew I could take this one step further, a step I thought was untouchable. But, with that kiss that took my breath to another place, I took my hand away and...

Started sucking at his length from where I sat. Shadow enveloped my lips around his member as my mouth was wide open. His length, so huge that my jaw was open so wide. I sure hope no one sees me with my mouth wide as I went on with giving my little wolf the good treatment. There's one other thing he really loves when my mouth reaches to his length, that's to give it a little extra heat. I moaned into the suckling and he responded, his back arched at the action just as I expected. He loves it when I moan around his cock. Mmm...cock, smooth cock, pulsating cock, hard, wet, the tastiest morsel known to me and me alone.

I kissed along the side of him, the shadowy tongue just scraping along his skin to get his head soaking for more. I must look crazy just kissing the air, but Syaoran has no idea what he is getting from me. Sakura is now your master, and I will make you cry for me, beg for me to please you. I moved closer from the tree to the window while Shadow kept in position to give Syaoran a very good night.

To be honest, it's about time I got in the room once more. "Let me pass into the room, THROUGH!"

With ease I walked pass the window and into his room, his green quilt and sheets now stained once more with his sweat and soon with his cum. I'll make sure his night will be something to remember, that is if he can get out of the reverie of Dream card. I pointed my staff at him and the DREAM card finally got out of his head and returned to form. Syaoran was still moaning as my right hand shadow continued to pump his treasure. His eyes were groggy, probably thinking he's still in that dream. I'll show him that this is no dream. My dark grip tightened on him, getting in return the loudest moan I ever got from him and his eyes wide as saucers.

My left hand, if you didn't know already, made a detour to have two fingers straight in my...pussy. Having my thighs squeeze together can only do so much before I have to resort to my fingers, and goodness I felt like I could burst, and I just want to do that and only that.

"Oh... oh Sakura...oh oh is that you?"

I chuckled a little and moaned as a finger fondled my bundle of nerves, "Mmm... Haaahhhh, oh Syaoran. Enjoying the night?"

He tried to say something, but a little tug got the better of his mind. He was reaching his limit, a few more and he will get the rush. I need that rush with him, together!

"Syaoran...oh Syaoran! OH!"

Finally, just to let it end on him... Shadow lips assaulted his cock with one. Final...kiss from me.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Syaoran's Room, Wednesday Morning, 7:00 am.

Ugh...That dream was...amazing. Almost felt like she was with me. Most of the dream happened in a room, looked like my room just with all those sakura petals. She was so good, her hands just reaching in for that touch on my member. Every pull, every lick was amazing. I surely want to see Sakura in just that nightgown because I damn well sure I'll make love even when a building is about to collapse. Oh when my lips were on her breasts, I knew I was in Heaven with that little sakura petal on my Sakura baby. I want to suckle her boobs again, not a dream anymore but here in this room again.

But looking at the time, I had to get out of those thoughts and quickly I turned off the alarm and stood off the bed, only to realize that my pants are gone. My penis was left hanging and one thing I felt was the ache between my legs and how wet the area of my crotch is. It was a sticky mess, stains all over my legs and my abs. I kept calm, thinking that I must have had a really cool dream. But, there was a smell lingering in the place, I don't know what's whe problem. I looked around the area and then...a black little pair was on the corner of my bed...

I took a deep breath of it and then I realized...

"Sakura..."

* * *

_Sakura's POV, Her Home_

I stretched a little after getting off the bed, completely naked from head to toe. I've got to tell you, flying around Tomoeda with my panties gone, it sure was a rush. Just a little suvenior for my little wolf and the night. I'm sure he'll love it to bits. So, Having DREAM distract Syaoran and SHADOW to give him a blow handjob, now that is a tick off my list. Two down, just eight more to go.

* * *

**_Thanks peeps for reading! :D hope it's all good, wonder what's next with Sakura... :D_**

**_Peace._**


	5. Up High

**_I'm Back Once Again! Sakura's mad week goes on, we'll see how she goes with the weekend shall we?_**

**_I Don't Own Cardcaptor Sakura, its property of CLAMP._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Friday, CANVAS, 7:15 pm, Sakura's POV_

Whew! I made it here on time! Today I'm doing decoration and garnish, and I was ready for the night as I greeted everyone at the counter.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"Konbanwa, Kuniko-chan!"

She was wiping a cup dry as she proclaimed with a kissy face and earning chuckles from the drinks crew and servers, "Wow, it's one of those days where your early! Does this mean we'll get a repeat performance with you and the Tall, Dark and Howling Wolf-Man?"

Yeah...That night was truly wicked on my part, amazing on one end and downright strange inside. It definitely makes me want to do a repeat performance. The morning after our 'little dream' at his place was pretty messy, figuratively. To start, Kero-chan confronted me when I woke up for school.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Neh Sakura, what's wrong with you lately? First sleeping over the kid's place without telling me in advance and now coming home at two or three in the morning? Your making me worried! I thought you might've gone to do some drinking at those pubs people talk about."_

_I grumbled as I searched for my uniform, still naked from top to bottom. "I don't do that Kero-chan! I'll never drink, what makes you think that?"_

_"The fact that you came home in some crazy costume in the middle of the night without panties feels like a tell tale sign to me."_

_That blunt statement made me jump and hit my head against the hanger railing just as I was pulling my skirt on. "What were you doing last night? I thought you were asleep!"_

_He sat in his meditation stance next to a plate of cookies, "I felt Fly's presence and it woke me up. To be honest I would've stayed awake to make sure you came home safe, and that you left with some of the cards worried me too. When I felt it, I peeped through and caught you in that outfit... Say, that's one of Tomoyo's outfits isn't it? Were you filing another battle video?"_

_I nodded dumbly, hoping it'll get me out of this._

_"THEN WHY WASN'T I INVITED! You always have Yue and I in a video fighting some monster with you and the kid sometimes! And now explain why were you not wearing your undergarments Sakura!"_

_"Don't accuse me of not wearing them, I was ok!"_

_"Then explain why the costume pile didn't have panties laying around eh? Your not having a double cross on the kid are you! I may not like him, but having an affair is a disgusting thing!"_

_"I'm NOT having an AFFAIR!" I proclaimed, finished with doing my pig tails._

_"What's going on then?"_

_I huffed as I wore my blazer, "NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS! Now leave me alone I got school!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

That was a close one, I'd be mortified if Kero-chan knew what I was doing with the cards, or at night for that matter. Erase worked on Tomoyo well, she didn't know what happened that night, though she's been curious about why she has no memory of that period in time. It tooke a while to persuade her she had an early night off to bed, thankfully she relented and shrugged it off. Syaoran was often in a daze when he saw me during lunch. I played coy with him about that night, telling it was just his imagination, till he gave me something that is...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_At our usual bench and table, Syaoran scooted a little closer to me as I was halfway into my ramen bowl. I turned to face him and just in time he gave me a peck on the lips, making him taste me and a little soup too. He remarked how tasty a ramen would be with a little dash of me._

_"Eh, Syaoran! Don't be like that here," I smacked his shoulder lightly._

_He shrugged and smirked at me, "That reminds me, I had a really, really great dream last night. Do you want to know?"_

_I blushed a little but kept composed, "What was it about?"_

_"I was in a room filled with cherry blossoms on the floor and the bed. It was beautiful, but there's only one cherry blossom I was looking at on the bed."_

_Despite the deep blush, I twirled a finger in my hair and but my lip before adding a little more poking to this fire, "And who could that cherry blossom be, Syaoran?"_

_"I don't know, but she was so beautiful. Do you know, she was so beautiful that I was eating her out. That is till, she started to eat me out. She was so good with her hands that it almost felt real to me."_

_It felt like steam was building up within me, but I rested on his shoulder to breathe a sigh on his neck, "Her hands must've been smooth to your skin. But, don't let it get to you Syaoran, it was only just a dream. We're in school, we don't want the lecturers wagging their pointers at us for being hanky panky._

_"I beg to differ Sakura, that dream was something else. It was almost as if you were there."_

_"How could I Syaoran?" I laughed. "I was asleep at home. Your being delusional."_

_That deep chuckle resonated as I kissed his neck lightly, "I have evidence. Evidence that someone broke in, I can prove it to you, Sakura."_

_"Really neh Syaoran? Didn't you call the police?"_

_"Nope, didn't need to. It wasn't a thief that broke in my place. I happen to know her."_

_I feigned jealousy, "Oh, pulling my leg are you now Syaoran?"_

_"Now don't say that Sakura, I see the one who broke in."_

_Before I could continue with a remark, he brought out a little something from yours truly out of his pocket beneath the table. It was pink, made of lace and smelled musky. It was still wet from last night, it was mine. I tried my best to stay as seductive as I could but...seeing that little article of under clothing turned my face into a big red balloon ready to burst. He showed it out for a very long ten seconds or so before stuffing it back in his pocket._

_"Do you know who it is now, Sakura?"_

_My eyebrow twitched, "You...y-y-you didn't have to bring it with you."_

_"But I did, so it's too late on your part. You must be smoking something major to do what your doing."_

_God I couldn't look up and he continued, "But, whatever it is, I'll have my revenge. On. You," he stressed the last two words and capped off with a kiss and lick on my cheek._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

My panties, he held my panties in university and showed them to me. Syaoran is surely changing a lot since I started this list, for better or worse to say the least. But at the end of it I was still left like a liquid mess! I'm not confident, crazy or capable for a catwalk and time is ticking away!

"Eh, Sakura-chan. This is a message from your master," I heard a muffled call and saw Kuniko with a hand 'megaphone' at my face. "We need someone at garnish right now!"

Oh, I was dreaming..."HOEEE!"

After Work...

"Hoe! You didn't have to do that Kuniko-chan!"

It was a quarter pass ten already and Kuniko jogged along while I skated home. Yeah, she loves to work out a lot. Maybe that's why she always shows her belly with those shirts of her's.

"Nah, if I didn't alarm you then it would've been you and the big bastard at the management desk. Which one do you prefer then?"

"Oh, alright. But I'm not saying that you saved me,"

Kuniko grabbed me in a tight side hug and smiled, "Now Sakura; putting my fine alerting skills behind I'm wondering, what made you blank out like that? It's Wolf-Man isn't it?"

"He's not a Wolf-Man! He's Syaoran, Syaooooooooo...RAN! Ok?"

"Whatever, so spill the beans and tea leaves," this is when she started skipping around me singing 'Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a tree...'

"Uhm...you promise not to tell anyone at CANVAS right?"

Alright, let me admit, Kuniko is quite the loud mouth, but I trust her out of everyone in CANVAS. When Tomoyo and Syaoran are not with me, there's at least Kuniko at the counter or at the coffee grinder making a new blend in the kitchen. Let's see how this will go though, I'm just guessing she'll me a little more blunt than Tomoyo. I just explained about how Syaoran and I have been really, active at night lately. I have to edit out the Sakura Card involvement of course.

"Oooh, Sakura is getting hanky panky. A little action here and there with Wol-"

"SYAORAN!" I nearly shoved a fist to her throat.

"Syaoran, and then he brought a little something with him to school. It just tells me he really loves you then. I mean, what can I say? I've only watched the act on video than experience it. So in this case, how many times did you two go 'Oh!'" I crashed right into a tree when I heard her say all that.

"Oh, Sakura you ok?"

Promptly I got up and got in her face, "Am I obligated to tell you about that?"

"No, but you're telling me in the first place, so what else can I ask? I'm only a curious little sixteen year old girl waiting for that boy to come to me. Besides, if you get so defensive from my words why tell me?"

"Uhno... Ah... you know Tomoyo right?"

"Yeah, that long haired girl who keeps filming you everytime."

"Uh huh, she ah...gave me a list of things to do with-"

"Wolf-man," she smirked.

"SYAORAN! Anyway, she felt I needed this because of our relationship being a little plain after a while and that I'm still so ah...so meek and shy?"

Looking in deep thought for a bit, Kuniko had this to say, "Hm, she does have a point on you being meek and shy."

"HOE!"

"For someone your age, you should be braver than I am. Look who's bigger now eh?" and she chuckled at my expense!

"But Sakura-chan, why the sudden need for a confidence boost? Being too bashful for the boy?"

"A little, but mostly because our bed times have been pretty much the same."

Like a grandmother scolding me, she wagged her finger and sternly rambled, "The same? Bad girl Sakura-chan, variety is key to a relationship neh!"

Even she says it... Feels like everyone is breaking a bone in my body. "And Tomoyo expects me to be her runway model. I'm not beautiful! I'm not like those models parading around in barely there garments for preying eyes and flashing cameras."

Kuniko's greyish-purple eyes sparkled like their under the spotlight, "Fashion runway! That means your going to Paris for Fashion Week right?"

"No, of course not. It's only in the university auditorium."

She tripped on a branch and got up with a crestfallen look on her face, "Then I see nothing wrong with that. It's an isolated event, no members of the press recording your movement on the runway. Lighten up Sakura-chan, besides your very beautiful to begin with. Why hate the way you look?"

"I don't hate the way I look."

"Then why say your not beautiful? You get a lot of jealous talk from the other guys and girls at the counter about you and Wolf-" I clenched a fist once more with a vein pulsing on my forehead.

"I mean, Syaoran being the most beautiful couple in all of Tomoeda. I even overheard some of the customers starting to talk about you two. Could you two be the most powerful couple of our little city?"

"Not in a million years," I scowled as we turned towards my home street.

"Really? Then I'll preserve my life so I can see the day the two of you conquer Tomoeda and the World! With the wealth his family has; it's sure fire he'll be head honcho!"

Over-active imagination much? She really needs a crash course in reality sometimes. Now I'm just glad that I'm reaching home already. The only light on is my bedroom, which means Kero-chan is probably having another multiplayer game session. Stopping ahead, I twirled around and went straight to Kuniko with eagle eyes piercing to her. If only there is a 'Kill You with One Look' Card right now.

"Forgive me for deflating your excitement, but Syaoran-"

"Wolf-Man."

"I mean Wolf-Man, HOE!"

The little grunt gave a rasp of her tongue, "Haha! Got you there."

"As. I. Was. Saying! Syaoran and myself would prefer to have some privacy. We're not celebrities waiting for a skanky scandal hit us. I love him, but I'm just tangled in way too many things related to those...dirty things."

Getting closer, she gave a big slap on my back like what frat boys would do, "Lighten up Sakura-chan! Everyone has to go through those motions. There's no way to escape these inner feelings so you have to embrace them. Give yourself a break and take it slow, because with the way things are going with Wolfy-kun, it'll only get better. Besides, I don't think I'll have a man who'd sniff my panties first thing in the morning."

She must have a mind reading pill before this conversation... "Hoe..."

* * *

_Sakura's Room, 11:23 PM_

Clad in a nightgown, I looked ready for bed but not so soon. There's two phone calls to make for some arrangements, namely my date with Syaoran and the promise of wearing that dress to dinner before his idea of a mock basket test. I want my mind off the test, especially when I'm having my time with my boy. I can practice whenever I want and I can gauge my own skill. They like what I do at CANVAS, so things will be alright in the next two months or so. I'll take it all step by step, and the thought of deviating from the kitchen with Syaoran has given me an idea; one that I need a look at my little black list.

But, just before that I grabbed the house phone and laptop then popped onto my bed while Kero-chan started to toss and turn on his little model bed. He had one too many cookies and lost a 'match' to Suppi-chan, which explains the tossing around and the muttering of curses. Time for a little double chat action.

'~Videogirl88~ is now Online', Tomoyo's on, perfect timing. I have Syaoran on speed dial and we shall begin.

Cherry_blossomG!rl: Tomoyo-chan!

~Videogirl88~: Hey Sakura-chan. Struck a tick on the list? Hohoho!

Cherry_blossomG!rl: -_- Can I ask?

~Videogirl88~: Wat you need baby?

Cherry_blossomG!rl: The dress girl! I need it tmr, stat!

~Videogirl88~: Hohoho. Come by my place before heading to CANVAS. I did a few alterations to the sequins on the side of the legs and shoulder straps. You'll feel so sexy Sakura-chan.

Cherry_blossomG!rl: Eh... I don't wanna look so sexy.

~Videogirl88~: Trust me Sakura-chan. This is all for the better. You need to get over how shy you are, 'specially with the big boy Syaoran giving back those panties did he? You didn't tell me you had a Black List moment with him. What did you do for the night?

OMG, how did she know that he gave me back my panties?

Cherry_blossomG!rl: o.o'' Nothing Tomoyo-chan. Why ask now?

~Videogirl88~: I didn't have time to ask, and now is the time to ask. Was it the time I didn't remember a thing about that night?

Cherry_blossomG!rl: Oh, better get to bed! I'll be at ur place early tmr, nightz!

Cherry_blossomG!rl logged out of session.

Oh crap, she has some kind of...sex sense. Oh, just have to be quick when I go to her place, dodge every bullet she has for me and rush off to CANVAS. Now, not wasting anymore time, I got the phone and speed dialed, waiting for the tone and the pick up. Ok, go to his office, chat there; play coy a little and find a way to prevent having to cook tonight, mind OFF the test for now. The ideas are all in my head and it'll be alright for sure, hopefully.

"Li residence," he yawned at the end.

"What a rude greeting, I thought they would've taught you better Syao-ran."

"Hmhmhm, and for a little girl, you should know what is the normal time for a call don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, my shift ends at six. I'll head directly to your humble office and we'll have dinner. Where are you bringing me this time?"

"I'm taking you to Shinku Towers of course,"

"Your office? No seriously, where?"

"There's a restaurant there, Nobu I believe is the name. Apparently is a really big restaurant name, and it's one of our biggest tenants. The reviews are really good, like Michelin Star good. Want to try this out baby?"

A Michelin Star! No way, I can't believe I'll fulfill my dream of dining in a Michelin Star rated restaurant. My life is nearing completion so fast I could die after tomorrow's date! Don't worry, I won't die after the date.

"I'm counting on that Syao-kun. I'll...look my best."

"Certainly, you have the dress with you right? Not one of those battle costumes again surely."

"Of course not, how can I show my face if its a battle costume. But, how would I show my face? The dress is showing so much off."

He gave a sigh that oozed of sex, "Sakura, if some guy or girl is looking at you funny, I'll protect you. I won't force you to wear that dress, and you always look good no matter what you do to yourself. Now, how is it possible?"

"Girls' secret Syaoran-kun, there's no way I'll tell."

"Why are you calling me Syaoran-kun now?"

"Sounds cute, right Syaoran-kun?" I stressed the '-kun' to make it like a cat purring. For some reason my stray hand went for my nightgown straps, pulling one of them down slightly to show a bare shoulder while I laid back on my bed.

"Not as cute as the rustling I hear, on the bed?"

"I am, and your on your chair I presume?"

"I sure am Sakura, and surely your going to relax on my comfy chairs in the office soon enough."

"Mmm...Comfy you say. How can you be sure about that? Offices make me nervous."

"Can we stop these questions?" that last remark made me laugh so hard that my gown's other strap fell off, showing a little bit of my purple lace bra.

"Sure, but if you're still curious about anything, ask away."

There was silence for a little while, as if deliberating on what to say. After about five or six minutes or so, he did ask something, "Wearing anything?"

That made me bite my lip. I mean, look at the state I'm in now, he can't see me but...I feel like he's eyeing right next to me, "Maybe, do you want to see what I'm wearing? I could be in my jammies, or maybe...I'm naked beneath the sheets."

"Mmm..." his voice felt like flowing chocolate, luscious and hot. "I sure do want to see."

"Well, too bad my boy," I taunted while my fingers grazed a path of heat along my cleavage. "I'm not texting you right now. You'll just have to see what I'll wear tomorrow for you. I'm sure; you'll love it."

He groaned at his end, revenge for what he did to me has been accomplished. "You're evil Sakura."

"Hehehe, I just feel like being evil. See you soon."

"See you soon my love."

"Goodnight," I blew a kiss through the line.

"Night, my sweet."

We hung up and within the depts of my thoughts, really hoped Syaoran would be downright frustrated that he didn't see me clothed or otherwise. I'll show him with other means, but that's another list entry for another day. Now, to get onto the plan for tomorrow. After I'm done with him, a dessert basket mock test at home would be the last thing on his mind.

* * *

_Daidouji Residence, 8:16 am_

Here I am, as promised. At the door, one of her maids guided me to her design room, a room specially made for her to make dresses and my costumes. Along with that, Tomoyo asked her to bring along some tea and cakes. I didn't have breakfast so this is a good way to start the morning. It was very cozy, spacious, the walls were painted to look like redwood and there's an old fashion sewing machine along with a modern one that had a dress in the midway stage of completion. Walking in, I had a slight shock from the ah...display.

"HOE!" that was an understatement.

The room was filled with my old costumes! Every single one that I wore for capturing the cards and the other faux missions all hung up in a neat and tidy fashion, like those mechanical hangers in laundromats. I've never walked into this room before, all these years of friendship and this is the one room I never got to see, probably for good measure. If I was twelve and I saw all this, I'd sure have a panic attack from the sure amount of costumes for me.

"I feel such pride and joy to have made every single one of these for you Sakura. It's such a privilege to have filmed you in every single one, they will only be in this room for my own viewing pleasure. Each and every costume has their own tale which are the stuff of legends. I'm so honored to have known you Sakura-chan, so honored I could collapse at any moment!"

Like a paramedic, I was ready if she really wanted to collapse at the sight of me, but luckily that didn't happen. She's just really, happy.

"Forgive me for that Sakura-chan, I'm just wallowing in such high amounts of bliss that it could totally rewire my entire nervous system."

"No no, it's alright. I just have to see it everytime... For the last eight or nine years or so."

She's still my best friend in the end. I went through thick and thin, life or death kind of things. The wonderful thing about being inside the room was the sense of how whacky this is, and how creepy it can be at the same time. Ok, she's had a really...odd fascination for me from the beginning. I wonder what caused her to be this way to me; never really thought about it till now... But they were interrupted abruptly by Tomoyo as she grabbed my hands up to her face with a bright, wide eyed look of excitement boiling over the kettle.

"If you don't mind sharing with me, what's going to be the next little deed from the list to be struck off?"

My upper lip twitched while I scratched the back of my head, "Ehehehehe, Uh..." Feeling like I'm being listened behind the walls or like it's one of her hidden camera recordings, I got close to her ear and whispered what's the next 'little deed' for Syaoran. Yes, it's just a few little words but my goodness I had no guts just to say them out loud. My face plumed in a red aura, clearly embarassed by what I just said. She nodded before squealing and hugging me in sheer delight for my next endeavour.

"Sakura-chan is starting to feel the transformation. From young, shy and innocent Cardcaptor, to a feisty temptress who'll do anything for her beau. In due time, I can make you into a model and be the woman you were destined to be."

Great, she feels like a prophet telling me my future. My eyes felt like shrinking down to size and a lone drop of sweat came down the side of my forehead while I let out a small laugh, the sort of laugh that made me feel like I was locked up in a nut house for seven years. When the maid arrived with the treats, I took full advantage of the warmth that a nice good cup of tea can do to my rattling nerves.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan!" I wish I could feel the same... "Anyway, since you're here, I should show you what you came here for. Wait just a second."

"Hai..."

She grabbed a remote to open one of the desks, revealing behind a hidden walk-in closet filled with more costumes and a set of grand looking dresses. Among them, was the one that Tomoyo hopes to be her best grade yet. That plunging backless gown that showed quite a bit of cleavage, only now it has a little more red than the previous trial design. Now, there are more red sequins layered on the legs to give it an allure to whoever lays their eyes on it. Surely it's something for a date at a grand Michelin Star restaurant for sure right?

"You seem enthralled by the new tweaks. I made the dress a little more figure hugging and the cosmetic changes help brighten the dress. This way, it can potentially get some amazing footage out of this date!"

My head felt like it got hit by a pan from the ceiling. "I...don't think I need video of this Tomoyo-chan. You've already taken a video of the dinner date Syaoran brought me to."

"Oh this is different, it's a dinner date with you wearing a new dress creation of mine; and it glitters too!"

I think I'll just faint and take a nap for a bit...

* * *

Work went well, it was a dead silence in the morning as usual. The morning is usually reserved for set up and, for Kuniko, experimentation. I stopped doing all those crazy concoctions for new items. My ultra heaty chocolate tart is a hit, but nothing really got up to being better than that. I lack that little bit of inspiration, nothing else really got my attention to the kitchen counter. But, as long as I get the job done and get the money I need for the future its alright. It's lunch that we go all out, the main course side went nuts and I had a lot of garnishes too, along with helping some of the new guys on making some of the desserts. Other than that, it's just another day here. Being on garnish is great though, 'cause I need a break from all this baking.

Like I said before, my shift ends at five. I packed up my stuff and skated off. The first thing I need to do was change out of the jeans and black shirt combo from work. I rushed over to my home in record time, took a shower and got into my room clad in a towel. As usual, Kero-chan was playing and munching on junk.

"Ah, Sakura! You're quick to get here, what's the rush for?"

Throwing the towel down in disregard, I took out the dress that was hanging in the closet. "I have a date with Syaoran. I'm going to his office and then to Nobu."

"Nobu? OH! Is that new restaurant the news went all mad about. They made a huge fuss about the place having a...some Star, what about this Star?"

"A Michelin Star, its the most prestigous food rating guide in the world. Having just one star on you means your one of the best in the world."

"Wow, that's really coveted. Oh that means the food will be divine! You have to bring back some for me Sakura."

"Uh, I don't think they'll accept take out in that kind of high class environment."

Crestfallen, he sighed and went back half-heartedly to his game. "Just as I can get some high society feed for myself..."

I rolled my eyes while putting on a strapless bra, "You've eaten food from Hong Kong, traveled with me to Kyoto, Osaka, even as far as Scotland with Tomoyo-chan, and you complain about not having such high class Japanese from the legendary Nobu?" Come to think of it, I might complain too.

"Yeah," was his terse reply.

What's the use with arguing with him, he's always right in his mind. Nevertheless, I'll have to rebutt him. "But how can I have you in such a setting? I don't want to cause a scene in a fancy place. You almost caused so much trouble in Hong Kong and Scotland. Oh, don't get me started about what you did when we had kebabs at Istanbul."

The guilty greedy one had to scratch the side of his head with a nervous chuckle, "Now let the past be bygone Sakura. I simply couldn't breathe in that new handbag of yours. Beside the fact that the amazing smell of such tender, perfectly roasted spit meat was coming through the zipper that I was forced to use my powers to open the bag and let me breathe."

"Without my permission AND you nearly revealed yourself in plain sight of Mexican tourists! You remembered that I had to use Erase on them in that place because they thought they saw some Chupacabra is lurking in the streets of Turkey haunting them!" I huffed while adjusting the neckline of the dress.

"Hey, it's a good reminder of what I told before, always bring the cards with you in any case. Besides, those kebabs were absolutely amazing," he sighed, floating in the air as he relived his food memory.

I grumbled at his selfishness as I waved my hair around to get it in shape and applied a little blush on my cheeks. "The more important lesson is for you not to come along with me in such risky situations. I can't take you with me outside again."

"Yeah yeah, but can you at least do one little thing? Just get me back some food, I want some Ōtoro Nigiri. With such a powerful boyfriend, maybe they can make some ah...exceptions."

He just wants to make my blood boil so much. This is where my fists come straight in front of his face! "Don't you dare come up with anymore excuses to get more food! UNDERSTAND!"

Kero-chan quivered in fear, knowing full well my wrath, "Alright alright, you got me... Heheheheh, uh I'll just be here, watching TV instead; taking care of the house all by myself."

That's more like it, now to leave in peace, hopefully. "Good, now see you later. Dinner is on the table as well."

"Hai, Sakura," he sighed out while flipping through the channels.

* * *

_Shinku Towers Lobby, 6:15 pm_

Today will be the first time I went up to his office. Syaoran's been at the job for months now, but I've only waited at the lobby reception, not go to his own personal office. Basically its a high rise corporate building with a shopping area on the first two floors and the basement. The offices don't start till the third floor, all the way up to the twenty-eighth floor, where my Syaoran is. The elevator took a little while to get all the way up, leaving me plotting on my first moves later. Finally reached the floor, and the main office await me. So young, and with a little help from his family he's their young leader, per say. At least his receptionist is a kind lady, he eagerly replied through her speaker phone.

"Let her in Mokona."

I took that as my cue, first I thanked the old lady and walked along the carpet floor, nervous a little and I got a few stares from the other cubicle workers. Alright, my plan is coming to place soon, all this just so I can avoid anymore kitchen work tonight. This sounds awfully selfish, and it is awfully selfish to say the least. It also means that I can have more time with my Xiao Lang. Ignoring the wolf whistles along the way, I finally found myself right to his door. Before I could knock he opened it with a big shocked look on his face and wearing a crisp suit. A businessman look; Tomoyo would say he's dashing. I'd say he's just hot for the eyes, burning hot for them.

"Kon...Konbanwa Sakura."

Clutching my handbag with both hands, I got closer with an innocent wink and a salutaion, "Good evening Syaoran. Like the new dress?"

"Sure as hell, ah I mean, I do. You look stunning," he drooled.

I felt as if I was blushing all over my body as we took a seat, "So this is the little office given by your family. Won't the workers be a a little jealous?"

"A little, but they seem to like me for now. Managing well...somehow."

Stretching like a cat after having its nap, I purred quietly while showing a little more than I bargained for with this dress, "I say you're doing a great job at it. You'll be a wonderful boss someday, wouldn't you agree?"

He shifted his tie and cleared his throat, typical of him trying to keep his cool. "I'm not the one to judge that. The working force are the ones who can give you comments, not me. Remember, I'm only doing this job as a favour for my mom, nothing more. I don't see myself staying here long."

Oh dear, he's going into serious chat mode. It'll buy me some time to get my plan ready, "It's easier said than done right? Your family owns this Syaoran. If you don't want it, maybe Fuutie would have a shot at it."

"You nailed it there, it's family stuff. I never asked mom about it, but for now I best keep my mouth sealed. Forgive me anyways, I still have a small bit of paperwork to get done and then, Nobu awaits. Our reservation is at seven."

I have thirty-five minutes then...Plenty of time to say the least. I wonder if he can take the heat from me. "I can wait Syaoran, but why have me come so early and to your office?"

"Is it a crime to have my stunning girlfriend of eight years accompany me while I file papers and reply emails?"

Pretending to think, I concured back, "Nope, that's not an offence in the records. I'll have the honour of being at your side, the family business leader - I mean, supervisor. You don't mind I lift your burdens away?"

"Not at all Sakura," he smiled as he filed another set of documents.

Every minute counts, I do want to go to Nobu, but this is incentive so he will NOT go to get a basket for me tonight. Trust me on this, it's sure something Syaoran will want over a need for dessert at home.

"Give me a second, I'll be in the restroom. Just got to check on my hair," did I tell you that Syaoran has his own restroom for his office? It's cool right!

"Sure thing Sakura,."

"I'll be making my leave Li-sama," I heard Mokona over the speaker phone.

A little distraction that helps me with this, "O key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you! Release!"

The key grew and transformed, revealing its true form and I threw a card in the air, twirling around awaiting my command, "Protect this room by locking from the inside, LOCK!"

As the magic traveled to the door, Syaoran replied to Mokona...only to be cut off, "Prevent anyone outside from hearing noise from this room, SILENT!"

The card reached out to the door and created a kind of shield surrounding the door and wall. Magic concealed this room, no one will know who is in this room, no sound; no way to enter. Only I have the key to the room, it's all for me and Syaoran. Let's have a little show, and we're the only players. Realization hit Syaoran that I ah...used a little something extra to spice up the room. This is just a teaser for what might be in store when he comes to my place, and there's no cooking involved, because this dessert is ready to be served. I opened the door of his restroom and saw his stunned expression.

"Syaoran, can I interest you in an appetizer for this evening?" I purred out while walking out the restroom, with a smirk on my face. "If you like, I'll give you more of it when we get home, no kichen work is needed, all that's needed is just you and me." Oh goodness I feel that tingly side coming over me, taking over like I have a split personality just wanting to get out.

"In here? Are you nuts Sakura? We're going to look like a bunch of hooligans later on," I was sitting on his lap, turning my head to the left to face him.

"Oh no worries Syaoran, I can always help make you look prim and proper later. But first, how about this little treat," which is a small little kiss on his lips to begin.

As if wanting to pry me off, he started to push me off his lap but...I know how to counter that. An even deeper kiss to seal his lips and muddle his mind was made, tilting my head right to get a better angle and make this kiss deeper, like it can go any deeper to begin with. His lips always make my nerve endings tremble in contact, it just causes these loud moans to sound with every movement of the lips. Good thing Silent card can help with that. If not, the windows might show some cracks from the decibel level I put out. I felt like I was in control, and this got me to be a little braver. I went for his bottom lip and bit on it, pulling like a creature trying to get a bit of flesh.

Time isn't on my side, so I picked up the pace a little with a pull of his tie and a few popping of buttons on his shirt to show off that hardened chest that he seem to get effortlessly from all his workouts. My fingers trailed low to get him going wild, to make him think only of me and this moment. I'll have him cry out for me even more, just by trailing kisses down to his abs. Mm, he looks so sexy with his business clothes all messed up with wreckless abandon.

A few more buttons and his shirt was tossed onto his desk; while as for me I had to take off this dress. I pulled off his lips with a groan showing my reluctance of pulling away.

"Why did you bring the cards for this? I should confiscate them, I can't imagine what evils you'd be doing."

I stood up with the sealing wand ready for my next spell, "Syaoran, all I want is you saying my name in a different way. Don't you think I need a break from the kitchen and have more time to just be with you on some comfy bedding? That goes over having to do some surprise cooking test is that right, Xiao Lang?"

He loves it when I say his Chinese name, it never fails to get him going like a wild beast. The results are immediate, look at his trousers; their tenting up so high that the material might just give way. After all, he'll know that if I go with that name, I'll be making him scream by the end of the night. I feel so powerful, as if a boost of adrenaline was shot in my nerves. I let my shoulder relax, making the strap fall off and giving a better view of my covered left breast. It got him harder than a brick, just desperate for attention with my heated body. But, I had it with grinding in this material. Soon enough, I got up from his lap and saw the view of his tight dark blue trousers.

"Where-where are you going?" he stammered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I started twirling my wand. "If I don't stand, how will I take this dress off? I don't want Tomoyo asking about where is there a tear on this new dress. Also, I want this to be different."

Syaoran looked on while he tried his best to straighten his erect length, to no use I'm afraid. You know what, he might as well let it loose, I'll be the only one here.

"Let this dress fall off my body with ease, THROUGH!"

The Through card swirled around my dress, gazing at me with a serene look. Happiness, something the cards have been showing a lot since these things I've done. Within seconds the material went through my body and fell neatly right on the floor. Through even folded it before going back into card form with a rapid rush. There I was, standing in nothing but my under garments. Syaoran was left gaping, and no other couple out there will have their clothes fall down to the floor so effortlessly without it bunching around somewhere. Not with me though. I'm here to make this night just for him, and my own satisfaction.

I gave a wink and a flick of my hair as I bent down face to face at him, but his eyes are facing otherwise, "You'll never get tired of me, right Xiao Lang-kun?"

Where else would he look when I'm bent so low, a whole lot of cleavage await his touch. Once more, I sat on his lap with my tongue sticking out slightly and giving a small kitty lick on his cheek. The kind that would send small shivers down one's spinal cord and make Syaoran quiver for more, much more.

"Never...Ying Fa," he reciprocated and gave me a good licking down between my cleavage.

"Mmmmm, don't let's not waste time or else, no reservations."

No response needed, we just headed in for the thrill. He rushed in for my breasts, just squeezing every little inch of his tongue to reach in the crevice of my cleavage. Now don't you think I'm doing nothing, I had my petals grinding through our fabrics to his length. I wonder how much his little beast can grow. Every lick, every kiss just made me coo in delight while every grinding movement made him sigh with frustration at how near, yet how far from that ultimate high he is. I'll make him beg hard in his own office.

He began to put his hands to work by trailing down my curves and stealing his touch on every inch of my skin. Soon enough, his hands landed on my lower body. To start, he started with my thighs, leaving a very soft trail on my skin. It's like he's touching the most delicate silk in the world, my skin is his silk. Good thing I straddled him on the chair, if I sat down I would've fallen at the very moment he touched me there.

But another thing about his touch, is how fast he gets me feeling wet. It's embarrassing to confess, but that minor touch is making my panties so wet that it might just tear away like paper in the rain. It's almost like I'm going to go, like really go if you know what I'm talking about. I may feel so hot already, but it would be smoldering if I got that zipper pulled down and my 'little wolf' gets a good feel of my petals. How can we not want that sort of eruption right now?

"Want more Syaoran? Do you want more?" I taunted.

"Ahh... Just want...you," his cock was pulsating in his tight trousers, pulling the zipper off and showing his plaid boxers and my goodness, the way the material is at its limit of stretching is unimaginable.

As I looked at his hardened length, something crossed my mind. I then turned around and gave Syaoran a good view of my behind. If that wasn't enough, my fingers played with the straps of my panties and pulled it down by a small inch to show a little bit of my butt. From the sound of his frantic breathing and looking back to see his tongue wetting his lips; you can tell that he's liking this all around. Let's bring this up a little higher, seeing how he was so high by just a small show of my ass; there has to be the next level. I sat down on his lap, having my butt lightly pushing that bulging head. That immediate reaction was priceless, loud moans one after another from my boy just needing more and more. Let's not forget that I even pulled my panties down even lower to expose more of my flesh but keeping my petals in cover.

"Syaoran... Feel good, oh..." gibberish flowed out of our minds at this point, what made sense was what we were doing to each other.

All the kisses and skin contact, gosh the chemical reaction we got...just blew every nerve with a surge of power that I never thought was possible. A scream belted out of my lips when Syaoran started biting on my shoulder as I kept inching back and forth along his...length! His arms wrapped around my waist and playing with the barely hanging panties. He didn't go for the panties though, he went straight up to my breasts, fondling them hard through the bra and gosh I felt the pain of my nipples erecting in the material. It's tight and I share Syaoran's pain now. The way he squeezed me was almost like he could tear my bra out.

Then, there was a tearing sound and I felt so free! But, as I looked down, I gasped and quickly shielded by breasts, even though he was behind me, "Syaoran!"

He gave a small kiss on the cheek, creating this huge blush on my cheeks, "You started this whole mess Sakura. I'm just giving you something to settle with tonight."

The dark chuckle at the end made me cream my panties. With no choice I opened my thighs and let the material fall down, just moving my legs out to let it pool to my feet and throwing them to his desk. There I was, losing control and losing what's left of my underwear, all my teasing and I was here, completely naked. Suddenly he had the power over me, grabbing my breasts and kissing my neck so hard while I struggled to get his trousers and boxers off him.

He did assist me in the end, and his lower coverings fell to the ground all bunched together. I arched back, feeling helpless as he grabbed my face and kissed my lips. It was madness personified in a kiss, tongues spewing out in all directions and lips crashing over for control, which he had. This makes me feel helpless, my plan feels like their in shambles now. Without warning though, he lifted me up and got me onto his length, inserting from behind and made me scream so madly in pleasure that I came by just having his whole length in my...pussy.

"Now, Sakura, you'll never get tired of this don't you?"

I groveled at his remark, "I'll never get tired of this, but what about this?" I showed him by getting up, only having his head inside my pussy. I felt so empty with just that bit of him, and he felt the same way too. There is a little bit of saving in this plan, I got down back in on his cock and went down hard.

We both fell back off his swivel chair, but we stuck together, now he was on his back and I was still connected facing his legs while he had a good look of my butt. He was breathing hard and I didn't want him to catch his breath. I was going at him faster and faster with each thrust. I didn't care if he destroyed my bra, all I want is to get to beg for more! I can still make him my little creature under my control. I WILL get control!

Not being face to face with him turns out to be a blessing, it just teases him non stop that he couldn't see my front, sweaty body and all. Settling with my back is something he won't settle for, and I'll make him take this for my revenge.

I came once more and my pussy started flowing off loads of sticky fluid and making both of us move faster than ever. He was desperately trying to get his hips moving upwards while I went still from cumming hard, still pouring out in a rush. Gaining back some semblance of mind, I went back to moving my hips up and getting back the rhythm on him. Just a little more, I could feel his hard on starting to pulse more within me. Just a little more...

"Syaoran!"

All he said were just hot lustful nothings, moaning along with me and squeezing my ass as I moved. Just before he could cum I got off him and he let a groan of anguish, like I left him hanging.

"Sakura...oh please Sakura I was OHHH!"

I won't let him finish, I had to make him cum. My instincts told me to go for his cock with my lips, kissing along the side and giving a small little lick on his head. I tasted us on his fleshy cock, just oozing with my cum and soon his. I kept tasting his flesh and wanting more I went for a big sucking of his head and that was all it took for him to lose his load on my face.

"SAKURA!"

He's so hot, the closest to having lava on your face. He spurted out once, twice, thrice, four time, the fifth time weakly hitting my chin. My face was covered in cum and I licked as much off my face to taste him. He tasted so salty and sweet, the greatest balance of flavours one girl could take, and I'm that girl. Here we are, covered in sweat and cum on the floor of an office. I got off him and sat up and just as I did, two cards flew right at my side, Silent and Lock. They did their job and now, its time to get dressed... The time was five minutes to seven, and I got him under me once more.

"That's going to be for tonight's dessert Syaoran, there's more from me and it doesn't require the kitchen, unless you want it to be."

Breathing deeply, he got up and saw the extent of our little mess, a torn bra, panties that look like it went through a rinse cycle but the dress is neatly in tact on the ground, at least.

"Maybe we can do some cooking some other time."

"Hmhm, I knew you'd want that. Now, shall we head off? Our table won't wait for us."

Now that is another strike off the list, but now, how can I get out without a bra!

"Hoe..."

* * *

**_That's all from me for this chapter. Catch up soon, people. :D Read and Review!_**

**_BANG BANG!_**


End file.
